MY WITCH 35: The Battle of Meridian Plains
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: Cedric blocks the village's water source in the hopes that thirsty Meridians will break down and reveal the location of the rebels secret hideout.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Cedric had always been the man, who got things done for the Prince Phobos; it was the reason that despite the Prince's distaste, he'd been given a title of Lordship along with the controls that went with it.

Cedric was not as most; a large proportion of those working _faithfully _- a strong word, which no one knew better than Cedric as simply an acting term, as there was not a soul who'd ever literally pledge themselves for Phobos and Phobos alone - had only become out of fear, or possibly greed: traveling from across the many plains to offer their services to a small child whom would surely die and leave his sums to his workers, by the meager age of thirteen at the latest. Fourteen was Prince Phobos _'terror' _year. And it had been predicted he would die until then; when he began to show his intellect with brilliance of creativity that even Lord Cedric had been dazzled by.

Then, Cedric would uphold, he was not ten at the time, and it would be another two years before he'd find his strengths; his own father's wretched suicide only proving that there was nothing to mourn upon in the crisis Phobos allowed himself. Prince Phobos was being crude to allow himself vulnerability - Lord Cedric was well aware that he had simply gotten on with his time, when Prince Phobos had sauntered in - hoping to taunt and tease with the information. But Cedric had known before, that his father's will was weakening, and had only been upheld by the way that Prince Phobos dug his hands into the ashes; silvery blue eyes wide and glistening, and a smile that Cedric would in time come to know to be described as a smirk.

_"You know, you've always been here."_

Lord Cedric recalled following the Prince, as he had sprinkled the ashes around. At the time it had been a taunt, Cedric was sure, but now he wondered if the child was merely spreading the ashes of a servant, assuming that that was where they belonged - rather than taunting his father's remains by pouring them so that the old man could linger in what his father had always called _Hell_. Possibly not intentionally, Prince Phobos' splintered genius would be what taught the Lord of _symbolism_. It was in everything Prince Phobos did - from the day he was fourteen _intentionally_, and unintentionally before that - Cedric came to learn. But sometimes, like that day, Prince Phobos would only stare at him curiously. His hair would be short then, somewhere about his shoulders; it took him until he was almost sixteen for Phobos to realize there was no one there to chide that his hair was getting too long again.

_"I know."_

And Lord Cedric had been unaware of the symbolism mostly - only liking that _he _would get to speak to the Prince. His father had never, not since the Queen, set his eyes on the Prince. His father wasn't good enough. Cedric doubted that Phobos would realize that now though, because Phobos was becoming much less with every day, and back then would be one of few times Cedric would see a worthy prince; not looking at him directly again until earlier in the current year. Cedric had forgotten the face entirely, forgotten meeting him at all, forgotten his small father's death, until as of recent.

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_Prince Phobos had sighed at that, irritated, and had turned away for a few moments; to walk to the vase Phobos thought that Cedric wouldn't know to be an urn; to dig his fingers into it, so harshly that the greyish color crept under his already dirty fingernails, only to turn back and offer the stuff as though it a fine appetizer or beverage. Iced blue eyes watching carefully for every movement, a smile creeping across his face only once Cedric had pushed his fingers into the outspread hand to grasp the smallest amount; between a thumb and two fingers. Cedric looked plainly at the soft, light grey that would slightly stain his fingers, knowing full well what it was; knowing full well that Phobos would tell him had he not known. "Your father is dead."_

_"I know."_

_It had been almost interesting, in the moment, the way that Prince Phobos had stopped at that - seemingly stumped for the moment, not expecting the twelve year old in front of him to be so casual in his knowing, and in the very little of full respect that Cedric was showing. Not that Prince Phobos would care at that moment - something Cedric would later come to pity; the Prince allowing his disrespect as a form of mourning; that being a kindness from the Prince, though Phobos never saw it such a way. And Prince Phobos had watched, with those clever, clever eyes, as Cedric rubbed smooth circles of his fingers and thumb; pushing the ashes into his skin; letting them fall to the floor. "That is him you are touching. I burned him into dust."_

_"I know."_

_And then there had been silence; a long, long silence, in which Cedric's mind had wandered somewhere of copying the Prince's idea to grow his hair, because he'd always hated it as it was in that moment; cut short and slicked back._

_"Don't you care?"_

_"About what?"_

_And Cedric had watched His Highness' eyes flicker in boredom, fixed with an agitated sigh that merely conveyed the image further, as Phobos walked away. And Cedric had merely assumed; the way that Phobos had dropped the handful of ashes, so thus had only pushed the urn and emptied it on the floor in a small pile before allowing that vase to roll down beside it, ready for someone else to clean up the mess._

In a week Lord Cedric would be called to duty for the first time; working amongst many in that of basically counting up the dead. There wasn't much else to do then - and Cedric had never been particularly interested, nor bright enough to do much else - not for a twelve year old boy. Besides. Cedric had liked his job.

Cedric was _good _at his job.

"Nothing, my Lord. The villagers remain silent of the rebels." Lord Cedric frowned, as he walked through the Meridian Village. A child or two at the most, the people were dying out because no one bothered to recreate anymore. There was no food. There was no money. The things that those closest to Phobos had were exceptionally few, not that Prince Phobos was the hand that stole their bread.

"See how silent they are, with no water in their wells." The head of the Guard would know what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Elyon, this is the throne you'll sit on to greet your subjects."_

_"Incredible.."_

"I was Elyon! I was sitting on this big chair.. And I was real happy, but then I started to feel really draggy and weak.. And I couldn't lift up my arms.." Hay Lin visibly shivered, and Cornelia wrapped an absent-minded arm around her. Will wasn't here, and Hay Lin had passed on from Caleb that she was fine.. But that was it. They'd been left out, other than that and Cornelia didn't know what to think; how Caleb could go from that.. _State_.. To what Hay Lin had only been able to describe as _'really happy'_. So much for being the creative one, but Cornelia had decided to leave it until the morning; this wasn't the thing to do over the phone, and now this.

Hay Lin was entire;y focused on a bad dream, while Will had _really _gone to Meridian. In human form. And there was something about the way that she'd.. That Phobos had.. And Cornelia hadn't told the girls; how could she? "And then what?"

"And then I woke up." Cornelia pulled out her phone, checking for missed calls and writing a text before deciding against sending it.. Will would be fine.. Will didn't need harassment, and maybe she really was just sick.. Maybe she'd bunked off to spend the day with Caleb.. Maybe she wasn't okay, and maybe Caleb hadn't known.. Maybe she'd had a head injury and Caleb had gone home thinking she'd be fine.. And maybe she was.. But why wasn't she here?

**...**

"Jesus.. You sure do live well.." Drake thumbed through books and trinkets, and smirked as Caleb moaned. It was an old woman, who'd let him in, with beady eyes that seemed skeptical as they should be, when he'd told her he'd wake Caleb up. After all, he could be anyone - literally, with the way that Caleb mouthed on about The _Silver Dragon_, and it would only be confusion of Earth that kept him safe. Drake was used to it - it would never be known to those elders and Caleb, who'd scold him, how many times he'd venture into the unknown world. It wasn't scary. Just _busy_.

He found himself stopping, near the top of a stack of books, and he'd slipped out the sheet of paper; limply between ruined, water-drowned pages of one of the volumes that were all about the guardians as myth. _Will? _That was it, and only then did he realize it was a bookmark, and he tried not to make noise as he shoved the other books off of that in question. There had always been unsurety when it came to Will's role as guardian, and maybe there was a reason Caleb thought that she was something more.. Drake picked up the book, and filtered through; he was usually better at English - as Caleb found it to be known - than of other Escanor, but that was probably just because he wasn't in general all that literate. But the pages all stuck, except at two pages, and Drake ran his fingers immediately over a broken water-marked image.. Over the eyes.. _Bright, electrical, shining eyes.._ "I kissed her last night.."

Drake startled. Slamming the book closed, as others fell to the floor, he span to stare at Caleb; laying, with his head propped up and a tired smile across his face. Drake hadn't heard him wake up. "Cedric has dried out the wells. Every water source we drink from.. I wouldn't be surprised if people start trying to drink from the Mage's waters, rather than Kaithim."

"That's poison!" Drake watch grimly, as Caleb fell from a height; scrambling from his bed. Caleb never used to sleep in. Caleb never slept in at all. But then again, what did Drake know. "They can't drink it!"

"_All _of the water, Caleb. Everything except the Kaithim. People are going to get desperate before they die."

**...**

Will Vandom stared up at her ceiling and frowned. She'd forgotten that she would hurt in the morning.. Or maybe she'd passed out before she had.. She wasn't entirely sure, though the entire night seemed foggy now, and she wasn't even sure if she'd imagined whom had taken her back to her bedroom. And maybe Caleb hadn't shown up at all; maybe it was Phobos who'd sent her back - she didn't truly understand why he would, but then why would he have stopped Elyon at all?

Had Elyon been the one to do it? Maybe all her shame, and Will couldn't even recall walking hm in more than that Caleb had been pulling her along.. But surely he wouldn't have.. And surely if her legs ached now, they would have been worse then.. And surely..

But his costume was here, and the spare jeans an t-shirt were gone, and Will was only left to wonder when _exactly _reality had turned to dreaming.. It was hard to tell, when her lips tingled so, but then they often did, since he'd kissed her that very first time.. And she was sure that she must have been asleep; brief and broken memories of him telling her silly things on the couch, and had she imagined telling him to keep going? She hoped she hadn't told him that she just liked the way he spoke; the way he smelt, like something wonderful and warm, and of grass and mud, and she liked to know he was still there, because it meant that Phobos surely wasn't.. And he was calm, and gentle, and happy, and relieved and none of his emotions seemed to be bad ones, so she knew that he wouldn't be thinking about what had happened..

And there had been something else as well; something her frazzled mind had mistaken for those stupid pink hearts that girls drew all over their textbooks, but she supposed that would've been her. Her emotion. Something she wasn't sure how to describe, and maybe it was just that she still didn't feel entirely attached to the world, but her mind kept recalling that Caleb had once described her power - or the lack of until of recent - as _pink_.

Yes.. She'd been feeling very _pink _last night, and last night she'd dreampt up so many different things; scenarios where Caleb might feel just as pink as she did..

* * *

><p>Nothing beats dreamy teenage crush thoughts... Well, maybe if Will wasn't convinced she'd dreamed the kiss..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry about those chaps - I wrote the first in the morning, but forgot to actually post it up, and then the next one.. Lets just say that I went to the computer suite in study-period. ;)

Anyway, third and last for today, I've got one of those headaches when the pain itself isn't bad, but as soon as you try to do anything serious (like blocks of writing) everything goes a bit fuzzy.. Hopefully paracetamol will help as the Mentalist is on tonight! Will prob be on msn until then.

* * *

><p>"Uh.." Hay Lin was stood, blinking almost mechanically, as Will stood a little awkwardly at the door; not entirely comfortable with the slight stare she was receiving, as she tilted her head and wiggled feeble fingers at the little Asian girl. "Hi, Hay Lin.."<p>

"Will!" Will choked, as Hay Lin shot onto her, and the redhead had to physically stop herself from clattering into a mess on the ground; her legs brittle and wavering under the excess strain, "You're okay!"

She knew she shouldn't have left it; she shouldn't have waited until now to stumble out of bed. She should have known that Caleb would have told everyone.. Hell, Yan Lin would know.. Caleb didn't even seem to like Yan Lin and he'd have told her.. "Oh, God.. Is Caleb here?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs. He was so worried when I said you weren't at school, isn't he so cute to worry about us? Not that he'd ever say he was, he just seemed to be pretty-"

"Adorab-le.." Will had let the word fall flatly from her mouth, but knew that Caleb wouldn't have missed the stutter, when she'd noticed him in the kitchen. And she wished she believed that it was because of last night, and not because of the concerned eyes and the flicker of a smirk on his lips as she pushed Hay Lin and her maniac hugging away, that her knees had buckled slightly under her, and Will really wished she hadn't just said that."Hi!"

Will jerked at that; wincing at the sheer pitch of her own voice as Caleb snickered a little, cocking an eyebrow, though she was fairly sure that that at least, had been directed at Hay Lin.. How long had he been standing there; propped up against a counter? She walked in after Hay Lin, and tried not to look at him, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth.. Hadn't she bitten him in the dream? She stopped abruptly, feeling a little conscious as he had watched the movement.. "I was worried. When Hay Lin said you weren't at school.."

She felt her pulse drop, a little, until he smiled and she realized he was making fun of what Hay Lin had said. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" She opened her mouth to retort something of having had just said that, but Will found herself caught in olive green eyes; flecks of yellowish lime seemed to spark in the light, with something she couldn't quite see. It was concern, and anger, and care, and worry, and..

"Caleb.. About last night.." And Will could feel her eyes becoming large, because she'd been fine until he looked at her like that, and now he was just asking for her to cry and what if he'd told everyone.. "Caleb, did you tell them..?"

"Uh.. Wi- Yo-u mea.." She frowned, as Caleb blanked almost completely, and he seemed to lose the ability to talk; his cheeks flushing a little, before his eyes lit with a realization which confused her.. "N-no.. Not.. I didn't.. I told Drake I think.. I didn't mean to, but I-"

**...**

"She didn't mean it Caleb.." Caleb blanched, as he realized exactly what she was talking about.. And exactly what she wasn't.. Either way, he supposed, he hadn't told them what Elyon had done yet. Mostly because he still wasn't sure himself. But Caleb swallowed thickly, as Will watched her own hands clasped together, knowing from the pained streak in her voice that he might find out faster than he'd expected to.. He already felt himself frowning with hatred. "You don't know.."

"Then illuminate me to the situation." He wish his voice was softer, but she seemed to understand: of course she would understand, she could probably feel every ounce of the rage that was coursing through him - he could see the strain on her face that told him he was right. And he breathed through his nose, only trying to calm down.. Because Will didn't need his pain on top of hers..

"She kept yelling.. She wanted me to fight her.. I couldn't do it Caleb.. I wouldn't." He watched her frown deepen; obviously trying to control two people emotions.. And he felt like he was doing the same; almost like he could feel her frustration.. Her confusion.. Her pain and her sadness, and fear and- "She was blaming me, for things.. For everything.."

"SHE-" He cut himself off before he'd even really started, and Caleb found himself stopping.. Petrified with anguish. _Will's _anguish, because she'd grabbed his arm and it had spread through him before he'd realized who's emotions they were.. Was empathy meant to do this? Did it work both ways? He swallowed it down as Will's lips trembled, and he calmed himself thoroughly; reminding himself how beautiful she was, but she didn't seem to take his calm.

"And she was so lonely! She's dying Caleb, she's s angry at herself, and so mad at everything, and she doesn't want to be there, but she doesn't want to leave and she was scared Caleb! It was scary, because she was scared, and I was never going to fight her, but I-"

"Hey!" Caleb cupped her face in his hand, and he smiled somberly as she stopped entirely; glad that she had stopped entirely. And it was harder - Caleb realized - when she was looking at him and waiting, and his breath itself trembled, as her russet eyes stared, watery and unbelievably, so.. "Calm down, Will.. We'll fix it.."

"Caleb.." He swallowed the thick air, and wish she'd close her eyes.. He wished his own eyes would close, as he pushed his thumb from it's place beneath her lips, to move along the line of her mouth, and catching tears that had yet to fall; wiping along her unblemished eyelids with the gentlest touch, wondering if they were where his lips should venture first...

"We'll fix it.."

"CALEB-" Caleb shot backwards, and jumped as he hit the steel behind him; Will seeming just as startled, as Irma's look of shock contorted and twisted slightly.. Trying desperately not to turn into a smile, as Will seemed to blush forcibly, and he probably shouldn't have.. And he glowered as Irma raised her hands in pose of surrender; backing toward the door she'd come from.. "Oh, uh, sorry.. Wrong Caleb.. Forget I was here!"

But Will was gone; pushing past the brunette who's time was about to run out, and disappearing, presumably downstairs, as Caleb bore teeth. Sometimes he wish he didn't have to deal with these girls, who either had terrible timing or perfect; dependent on whether their soul wish _was _to make him miserable.. "You.."

"You nearly kissed her!"

Caleb growled inwardly, wishing she wouldn't remind him as her eyes sparkled happily. "I did kiss her. This would be kissing her again, but of course you would walk in and I-"

"You kissed her? It couldn't have been a good one, Hay Lin only came down to the basement like a minute ago.."

"No, not- I.." Caleb felt his frustration melting as Irma smirked at him, and he pressed his lips into a tight line; trying not to smile.. "She kissd me last night and.. Well, I started it, and.. What?"

Caleb wished he weren't beaming, as Irma raised her eyebrows at him and stepped forward; a wry and evil glint in her eyes. "You like totally love her!"

"I don't!"

"You do. You my friend, are whipped, and after one kiss no less.. You're glowing more than a pregnant woman for God's sakes!"


	4. Chapter 4

The water was gone. In the village. Elyon could here it in her dreams; smell it in the air. There was a drought anyway, but that wasn't it. She was so sure.. But then again.. What did she know - sanctioned to her room, because she hadn't been called to breakfast at all, nor lunch and she doubted a dinner.. "Princesss.."

"Get out.." Elyon mumbled the words, but she knew that Cedric wouldn't listen. She was glad, but still she crossed her arms and turned away where she sat on her bed as he pushed the tray of food.. A miniature banquet whilst outside the world was drowning in dusty famine.. Prince Phobos had brought her here to save the world.. But she was a monster, and now he'd never look at her again.. "I'm horrible.."

"Elyon.." Elyon Brown shrugged away the old man's hand, and found her face contorting into a series of deep frowns and pouting; attempting to push back the salty water that had been wobbling in her vision since late last night. She didn't even deserve to be able to cry. Will had cried.. Right before Caleb had taken her home.. Home.. She so desperately wished someone would take her home.. That someone would push her hair from her face, and whisper words of comfort.. "Elyon, everyone makes mistakes.."

He'd heard, then. Elyon bit her lip and sniffed as her nose threatened to run, because Cedric didn't realize.. He didn't see.. She'd nearly killed someone. It didn't matter who it was, but Elyon could hear the death, everywhere, and Will was there when she closed her eyes.. Shaking and gasping for breath, and refusing to fight because.. For what purpose? Elyon didn't know, though a hungry part of her mind gnashed that Will was only doing it so that Phobos wouldn't see.. So that Phobos would be mistaken and see Elyon as the- No. Elyon _was _the dirty, filthy monster. "Will didn't."

"Will.." Cedric's sigh said more than he ever could, and Elyon pulled her legs - her arms wrapped tightly around them - a little closer to her chest, as that miniature banquet slipped away, and Lord Cedric of the castle sat next to her. "Elyon, sometimes-"

"Sometimes what!"

**...**

****"The people can't last without water; they're being tested everyday they remain quiet about the Infinite City." Irma frowned at Caleb; his back turned, whilst Will sat down beside him.. She really didn't look all that well, but when Irma'd asked Caleb had only glared at her, while Will looked.. Guilty?

Irma sighed, turning over the map in her hands and staring down at a.. "What about this lake?"

"That _was _the water source for years.." Caleb had turned, but Irma found her eyes on Will, rather than Caleb; the far more animate, Irma wasn't surprised he fancied her. She looked like a lost puppy - even Irma felt like she wanted to just stand up and hug Will.. Maybe not _kiss_ her.. "Something they call the Kathim."

"What's that?" It was incredible to watch really. Every time one's eyes left, the other's seemed to search for the first.. It was like they were on some kind of level.. And if it wasn't Will and Caleb - who seemed to make it oddly _right_ - it would probably be freaky. It still kinda was.

"The Kathim is a lethal predator."

"So!" Irma found her frustration of their obvious, and slightly disturbing attraction being taken out on the subject at hand as both looked up to her in weird, weird synchronization. "We power up and we get rid of it! How big is this thing?"

"Hm, it's basically the, uh.. Size of the lake." Caleb scratched his head, and Irma cocked her brows. The size of the.. "You could say it _is _the lake.."

**...  
><strong>

She'd whirled around to face him, finally; her hands catching her frame from behind, her untamed hair washing in front of her face in a breezy mess that made him swallow.. Because her eyes screamed out in the agony of guilt and shame, and her lip was trembling so, and he found his long fingers pushing the coarse hairs from her face; his head tilting curiously as he tried to well what was inside him. _Miranda.._

Cedric pushed the hair back with too much force, his fingers entwining and meeting several knots; her wide eyes trembling with a feeble unknowing rather than fear.. It was only more enticing, to know how much she trusted him.. It was only better, that he could feel her brittle scalp - a skull he could easily crush in his arms - beneath his untamable fingers.. "C-Cedric.."

Everything was falling into place, and Cedric felt his body tense, his teeth ground together as he stopped himself; pushing his mouth from it's place mere inches from her quivering unsure lips, past doe-eyes and to that ratted hair, which he more carefully pushed back to reveal her tiny ear.. And Lord Cedric swallowed; the air thick with her confused apprehension, as he smirked much like her brother once had. And whispered with more lust than he knew he felt in that moment. "Sometimes, people make people do things they'll regret.. Sans même s'en rendre compte."

* * *

><p><strong>Sans même s'en rendre compte. -<strong> Without even realizing it. (In French; Cedric and Elyon's language)


	5. Chapter 5

Taranee; who'd found herself flicking through pages of one of Caleb's salvaged books, stared up at him and tried not to grimace when she realized how close he was to Will - the redhead's eyes on him like he was golden."Sssoo.. It's like an energy field.. _Using _the water..?"

Caleb nodded, and Taranee -despite his less desirable egotism- appreciated his intelligence in the matter; he never seemed to have let himself be _completely _out of the loop, and the only problem with that was that Will was a very large swirling loop that he should keep his nose out of. "You let any water from lake _Morthern _into the village, it could be the Kathim, or part of it. And it's _not _pleasant to deal with."

"Oh.." Taranee felt a wave of sympathy wash over her, as Hay Lin shivered. The girl had had a nightmare, and Taranee was afraid of many things - she could admit that - but Hay Lin had seemed drained; truly terrified by this dream. "That's as scary as my dream! I was Elyon!"

Taranee jerked, as Will seemed to choke visibly, on the air itself, though she quickly regained composure; Caleb's eyes watching her carefully.. What _had _happened last night? They'd all walked home and Caleb and Will were no where to be seen, and Cornelia had seemed so tense.. She hadn't even seemed to care about Hay Lin, but at least Caleb's concerns seemed split.. Hay Lin had been really freaked out, and it gave Taranee shivers to think that Hay Lin had been anxious all day; only truly cheered by Will's arrival.. And Hay Lin had blanked out, somewhere in science - apparently the wind was whispering things to her, and she seemed to think it caused her dream. She'd seemed to think something was wrong with Will.. "Tomorrow I need to time the shifts of the castle guards."

Taranee watched the other girls turn off as his words were instantly recognized as being directed at Will, though Taranee herself never felt as obliged to be left out.

"Which means getting up pretty close to the portal.." Taranee frowned as Caleb paced; a nervous look on her face that didn't seem to suit the rebel leader; considering the twinge of a smile that seemed to go with it, "Blunk has a cold and he can't smell out portals. I don't think he can even smell himself-"

"Lu-cky Blunk.." Taranee smirked as the passling snarled, offended, to Irma, then seized into a fit of sneezes that Hay Lin giggled at, while Taranee joined Irma and Cornelia in shrinking away from; momentarily forgetting to keep her eyes on the rebel leader, who'd set his gaze on Will as she scrunched up her nose in disgust toward Blunk.

"So whilst the others attack the Kathim, could you come along with the Heart," Taranee's were not the only set of eyes to shoot to Caleb, though her own dark orbs wandered to Will. Who was blushing. Like.. Well, like a teenager with a crush, and Taranee found herself glowering Caleb. Too many times, had Caleb been evasive of personal questions; had he suddenly lost his temper and shown a dark side; had he left without glancing back. This boy was no good. "In case I need to make a portal in a hurry..?"

"I'm.. Uh.. There." Despite herself, Taranee couldn't help smirking; impressed by the ignorance; the sheer dispassion of Will's tone. Maybe it was the fact that the redhead had been distracted by Blunk again: _happening _to stand up, along with Cornelia, as the small troll ambled past miserably. And disgustingly; the thing could sneeze snot bubbles bigger than his own head, she swore.

**...**

_It took several hours; in fact it had taken the day almost entirely. Shallow breaths. The lost wolf had sat patiently._

_Waiting._

_Watching._

_It was sure that there was something in there - a smart creature, the wolf would wait rather than missing his chance - something he could prey on. Some source of food. _

_It took several hours; in fact it had taken the day almost entirely, for Nerissa to open her eyes to the darkness. For all of these hours, she simply lay, knowingly aware of the wolf waiting patiently. Knowingly counting every breath that she took._

_And something in her head had swirled, for oh so long. She had been sent back in time to die before she was born, and decades since her fates would have passed. Not centuries, after all. Decades. She could taste it in the dust that was still fresh air to her lungs. Her nose smelling that Wolf's hunger as he lay in waiting. Her eyes had not yet adjusted, but her fingers; bones, wrapped in loose skin, that would be old and greying and well past the blue of an original corpse. Her fingers, they could **feel**. Feel the tomb prison that surrounded her; no doubts in her mind that it would embed the swirls and symbols of her youth._

_At twenty three, Nerissa had become a guardian, though she could taste Yan Lin's exaggeration of claiming to be a teen. Kandrakar had not been so without choice then; Nerissa had been a prime._

_They claimed to be desperate._

_A babe was coming; a baby who was true to the lightning. It ran through Nerissa's mind, how the Oracle protected himself with these words. Desperate: they couldn't do without Nerissa, they needed her until it was ready. The baby. A little warrior; not even impregnated yet, the sickness of Kandrakar to prey on a child not even beginning. The mother and father hadn't met: the mother and father tiny children - she wasn't even sure that they were yet impregnated into their parents..._

_It was a sickness. An outrage. And Nerissa had happily accepted, but Kandrakar drove her. Drove her like they would this baby. Killing. Murder. Hate.. It wasn't fair. Everything had been pushed upon her and she could handle it. She had _**_said_**_ that she could handle it._

_But then that was what she could hear. Screaming names of the dead. The names of those Quintessentials.. And her name. Her own name was being called. Reminding her of her purpose. The Heart had always screamed in her hands. It screams. Not in fear. Not in pain. Not until now._

_It screamed in adulation. In praise._

_But that wasn't it. This wasn't the scream. The scream was in evasion. Confusion. A Caleb. What was a Caleb? So desperate for a Caleb.._

_So desperate to get away from a will._

_A Will._

_Will._

_The babe. Then.  
><em>

**...  
><strong>

"Speaking of there.. Why weren't you at school?" Caleb's small smile dropped, as Taranee seemed to force out the question; just at the moment her distraction had passed - Will's of course - and she'd met his eyes. And the warm smile crossing her lips fell with as much careful panic as he felt: not sure how they were going to answer the question.

"I talked to Elyon." Caleb's wide eyes disbelievingly shot directly to Cornelia; who shot to standing, and his entire body clenched - ready for whatever planned to throw at Will.. But.. Cornelia didn't move, and his green emerald eyes ventured up to her face, and he found himself smiling; pride scorched through him, in the tiniest glimmer of an undertone, but it was still there as Cornelia's blue eyes swam with.. _Worry_, more than anything else; a concern for Elyon as always.. But a concern for Will? Maybe.. Yes. Definitely; it was in the way that she bit back the question of Elyon's well being - letting Will speak. "I.. Really don't know if it got through to her.. I.."

Her head hung down to her chest; as though what she were saying were really true, and he hoped that Will didn't really feel that way.. Elyon had attacked her - Will had been in a state when he had reached her... And magic didn't leave bruises. Not if it was used so furiously.. It merely sucked the life out of you; replacing energy with unconditional pain.. He knew. He'd laughed at it once; not his laugh, but all the same. "You're okay though..?"

Caleb smiled, as three girls gaped at Cornelia; Irma and Taranee sat in odd places around his room, and Hay Lin had hugged Will again. And he wanted to do it himself, but knew better that he ought stand back, as Will's lips trembled; seemingly feeling inadequate and troubled under Cornelia's concerns. She didn't seem to like it; wasn't used to sympathy.. There was something wrong with that. May that was what was wrong with her: she didn't let herself feel sorry for herself. In fact, Will didn't seem to do much for herself; everything was for someone. "I'm really sorry Cornelia.. I should've.."

"I'm not mad! I'm not! I-" Caleb found himself pulling and pushing the girls away, as Cornelia raised her hands; much as Irma had done so earlier, though _this _wasn't a joke. It wasn't sarcasm and it wasn't jealousy. Caleb ignored Irma's complaints, and would've left himself, were he not still apprehensive.. He hadn't thought Elyon would.. _Could_.. "I was really worried Will.. You shouldn't do that to people. You didn't call us or- I didn't know what had happened, and the girls- Well they didn't know anything, and Caleb only said that you were fine.. Fine, Will.. What is that even meant to mean! You walked through that portal with- And.."

Caleb suddenly felt sheepish; obviously forgotten by Cornelia, and Will's eyes would only venture to his for a second.. Was Cornelia going to cry? He'd never been fond of tears, and Aldarn had merely puffed his chest out comically and told him in his best impression of Drake that it was a man thing.. And Drake had been almost exact to the impression, but Caleb didn't really think it was like being stronger and faster and things.. He didn't like being sad, and he didn't like other people being sad, and there was always a frustration - he found - that went with tears; an inability to control himself... He didn't want anyone to have to feel that way.

"Will, I'm really sorry if I was mean to you.. Prince Phobos.." Caleb's eyes shot up, and he didn't know whom to look at, because Cornelia wasn't sad.. She was spooked. It was in the shudder. "Y'know.. He hit me, once.. And.."

Caleb felt his throat closing in, with a rage, and Will's eyes had widened, and Cornelia seemed to be depleting in size by ever second.. He had.. "Cornelia.. Why didn't you.."

"He doesn't get to touch you. Will." Caleb was glad, suddenly, that he'd shooed away the others; his regret in staying intensifying as he realized what she meant by.. "He seems to.."

"Shit.. Cornelia, I'm fine. I really am, okay. Prince Phobos.." Caleb wasn't sure where that went, because he'd slammed the door with himself on the other side: a claustrophobia kicking in and making even Will's presence seem intolerable. He'd have to take a better look at Phobos' Book.

* * *

><p>Nerissa's 'thought pattern' is based soley on the fact that she is just waking properly: everything is gushing in at once, and before we mistake anything - Nerissa 'hears' the Heart. She may be mistaking what it's "feelings" would be (like hating Will), but it's purely the Heart she is connection to: misinterpreting the Heart's connection with her mind as a voice almost... Now who's crazy?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Yep, I'm definitely the crazy one. And I've just started writing what's below and I think 'disturbed' may be another good adjective. :L

* * *

><p>They had found it. Lord Cedric smirked as the woman's tears streamed down her face. One woman.. Caleb would regret not being so kind to them, though Lord Cedric would admit that it was hypocritical. Seeing that he had seen to her himself. Begging for the water. Her babe had been swallowed; the Kathim, rather than the Mage's water. He'd thought dead bodies would pile there first.. Then again, a babe would simply be so thirsty.. So few children were made anymore.<p>

Lord Cedric had humored her for minutes; she'd offered herself to him. She needed water. It hadn't been two days. Smug bitch. Tears ran down her face now: what a waste of water. She'd had her lips so close to his that he could smell the desperation. Water. _"Tell me, where he is.."_

_"I don't know!" _The rough red lips pouted, quivering, slightly open as she continued an attempt to seduce. He was already seduced, and he had already taken care of Miranda to relieve himself.. And Miranda was such a good child. But this woman's eyes cried with fear, but seemed to calm slightly with his quivering fingers stroking her face. And then he moved back. He didn't want to frighten her. He sat and he smiled politely. She sat. And Lord Cedric snapped his fingers. _"Aquam.."_

So she was a more valuable jewel than he'd thought; Lord Cedric had even paused as she whispered in the purest Meridian. Prince Phobos might even ask her to stay, if she could fluently speak like that. _"Where is nullus."_[0]

_"No one?" _Lord Cedric could recall the humor on her dark lips. Escanor women were all the same. Incredibly womanly. _"Well no one, he is everywhere, and no where all at once-"_

Lord Cedric had started drinking; the water flowing down his chin, if she had been attempting seduction before, he had seduced her in that second. So much water to waste. _"Kanénas.. The rebels..?"_

And she had told him, in hushed words, all about a City. All about where he could get in, as he took long strides around her. He pushed the water in a glass in front of her; tutted when she stopped. Told her to finish. She had. What she hadn't done was counted on him slicing the knife right through her neck. Not slitting, but simply stabbing it through; hitting and shattering the glass as the blade wedged her to the table.

She'd been crying as she'd told him, where the rebels were; crying for joy, because she was thirsty. What a waste of water, as the tears rolled down her face. What a waste of water: filled with smashed glass, and blood. "Oh kanénas.. Caleb, you are in trouble.."

"Sir.." Lord Cedric smeared her blood from her neck to her face; dark eyebrows. Dark skin. She was fairly beautiful, Lord Cedric supposed. A very special lady to know his Prince's language. The guard behind him stood; not dare looking at the mess.

"What was her name, fílos mou?" Cedric smirked as the guard ignored his reference to friendship. My friend was simply a term of endearment that never lived up to it's standards. It wasn't as if he'd recognize the guard again. "This woman..?"

"We didn't ask.. My Lord."

"Good."

Lord Cedric washed his fingers in what water was left on the table, and wiped dry his hand on her dress. And he'd almost made it to the door, when he stopped and turned rethinking.

"Oh.. And be sure not to give her to the murmurers." He wanted the bastards to starve. "This one, they wont like."

He'd leave on the hour.

**...**

"Is she-" Caleb had whirled into view on the opening of the door to the hall - only a small staircase led to the basement from that - and Will wondered how he'd known it was her.. Or was he stopping because of it being her; his eyes searching behind her. "What was that?"

"She's fine, Caleb." Will found her eyes mimicking his own; searching the hallway behind him, as she consciously felt his closeness. Quarter to seven; not that you could tell when the winter approaching made the skies darker, but the closest to an animate thing other than them had been the clock that ticked quietly in the corner. And despite his fingers, then palms on the arm beneath her shoulders - slowly skimming down - she felt grim. He didn't feel much different; a little panicky, perhaps. She was getting better with this: it was calming down entirely.. Almost entirely.. When it was Caleb it was like she'd never empathized before. But it was fine. He felt grim. "She.. Had a scare. I think she's freaking out because it's coming.."

"And you? You lied to them Will." She hoped he didn't notice; was glad it didn't go both ways, because her heart jolted faster when his palms; course and massive to her wrists, tugged her elbows to bend a little, then he leaned forward to mesh fingers... Why was he always holding her hands.. Even when he had hated her.. Didn't he know what he was doing? It was scarier than a comfort. "You hid from them what sh-"

"She's their friend." Caleb was her friend. That was what he was doing. He was just being a friend.. A really warm, cosy, adorable, wonderful.. A friend. It didn't help that he was close to her; she'd given up on straining her neck to his sad eyes, and found that the longer she stared at his chest, the stronger and more definitely she could smell him. She wish that she were strong.. Her voice was hoarse just from the thickness of his presence in her lungs.. Why did he have to be _this _sort of friend? "How could I do that to them Caleb? She's their friend, and she made a mistake."

It was then, his grip was tighter; rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, and she knew him far too well.. She could feel the relish of anger. And Will didn't know what else to do, because everyone was angry at Phobos anyway.. And he deserved it. He'd hit Cornelia. He'd touched her guardian. She lied.

"It's not her fault, maybe Phobos influenced her to do it.." It tasted bitter on her tongue, but if Prince Phobos had had his way he'd know exactly what her tongue tasted like. "Just let it go."

* * *

><p>[0] Pissed myself here as the first translation to "No one" (kanénas) in Latin was just perfect. "Nemo". Where's Nemo. I really just <em>could not <em>write that in, because it was way too hilarious. And we aren't meant to laugh at Cedric (though Irma certainly would if she'd been there and he'd asked "Where's Nemo?") - I know, I know this probably isn't funny, but I just seriously spent the last five minutes laughing at it.


	7. Chapter 7

Vathek had volunteered the door - he would keep watch of the entrance tonight - because anyone else might screw it up. For the last fifteen minutes he sharpened a blade past it's limit; a stroke of rock to metal to count each second. He wondered if Cedric would kill him. Three, two, one.. On the hour the clock struck seven, and Vathek paused to listen for it. He started again; slower, meaningful strokes. He could throw it at Lord Cedric. Lord Cedric could _die _tonight. "My Lord."

"You always did know too much. Who alerted you?" Vathek thumbed at the blade of the dagger; over the smooth surface, rather than the slicing edges. Cedric's voice temperamental; snappy and sneering as always. The Mage had told him: more importantly it had told Caleb, but the she-witch didn't seem to realize that Caleb wasn't here.

"It's a trap. I'm here to kill you." Vathek smirked at Cedric's silence. The snake always hated to admit apprehension. Still. It took several seconds too long for the snake to laugh at the joke, and Vathek threw the dagger up; playfully, more than anything, and caught it at the spear's long wood rather than the blade. He wondered if Cedric would take two jokes. "Caleb is downstairs."

"Oh.. Iss he?" He'd never been subtle, but Vathek had to put it to Cedric, only the slurping of that snake-like _'s' _revealed any interest. _Interesst._ "That would be too nice though, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. Though it'd be nicer for you if he was here, I'm sure you'd waste no time in killing him.. Eating him, whatever it is you want with that child."

"_That _is not a child, Vathek, that is a reincarnation of a man not yet dead.." Vathek raised his eyebrows at that; at the accuracy of Cedric's opinion.. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so judging. Cedric was more intelligent than he seemed, perhaps.. Or it was the prince's opinion he was hearing. He didn't think so though. "It'sss.. _Unnatural_.."

"You say that as though you aren't morphing into a snake.. How's Miranda?" Vathek watched the seconds in his head; flickering past. There was a rope; a rope that triggered the alarm; an avalanche of rocks to block the rebels in. Vathek had hoped for someone better than Aldarn to be in charge though..

"Quivering, under my sheets." He licked his lips and grinned, and Vathek threw the spear like a dart. Cedric's egotistical expression crumbled with the walls.

**...**

"Don't you.. Wanna walk Will home?" Caleb strode forward with his eyes ahead as Cornelia turned to him. He _did _want to walk Will home. But Will wanted him to walk Cornelia home, and he hoped she realized that he wasn't upset that he was.. He was just worried because Will had been so.. Grim. It scared him that Will could be so grown up at times.

"Yes." It was getting cold. He hadn't brought his coat out, and Cornelia's own made ruffling noises in the early evening air as she fidgeted awkwardly; he didn't need to look at her to see it. His voice had been as hard as the air was cold. Bitter. He couldn't seem to make the tone go away, "Sorry. I don't mind walking with you."

"It's okay.. I get it.." She bobbed her head and he slowed down considerably; even with her sniffles, he doubted the icy cold was causing her stilted breath. Will must have been in agony when he'd pulled her along as fast.. "She does.. Y'know.. She likes you.."

"I wish she didn't.." He stopped when he realized his honesty to her, and felt a flush to his cheeks; adding the last word inadequately. "Sometimes."

"Why, I thought yo-"

"She's a lot better than us, Cornelia.." It was the last thing he'd imagined himself doing; revealing his secrets to this, of all the girls, and staring into blue eyes bleakly. "She's so much better than us, and I'm afraid that I'm.."

"You're good enough." He smiled; grimly thankful of the idealism that his facade might actually seem to measure up, but that wasn't what he was afraid off.

"I'm afraid that I've lead you all into this war.. Closer than you should be.." She looked pretty, he noted; it wasn't in any context like Will, but Hay Lin was pretty like this.. When they worried. Cornelia looked much prettier when she let people see her. "Elyon is.."

"Elyon isn't as good as Will." He nodded because it was basically where he was going. It wasn't a favoritism. She was simply acknowledging the fact that Will was the better person. Certainly morally, maybe something more.. To him it was a lot more. He felt closer, in that second, than ever to Cornelia before. Because he could understand her now. She wasn't bad. She _was _spoilt. But she was growing up, and fairly gracefully at that.. "And Will would've taken us to war anyway. For Elyon."

He wished she hadn't said that. "For Elyon.."

**...**

"With the City discovered, we've lost the element of surprise.." Drake frowned, as the rubble blew dust around Aldarn, who really was too young to do this.. It was different with Caleb. Caleb wasn't.. _Real_. "How much food do we have?"

"Enough to last a week." Secott had never been much of an optimist, but Drake didn't doubt the young man's honesty. "_Maybe._"

"Even if we surface through the other passages.." Drake knew where this was going. Caleb had always counted on honesty. That and discretion. That was why so many liars had been.. _Dealt with, _when Caleb had first come to power - an overruling vote from the Mage that was assumed when she'd spoken his destiny. Caleb hadn't been able to deal with liars. Snitches. And people had learnt to keep quiet or lose limbs. Until now. "I don't have anywhere to hide thousands of men.."

Drake swallowed and stepped forward; in very few situations had he ever felt nervous in speaking to Aldarn - most of those times being based when Aldarn had smugly walked around, proudly beside his' Caleb; Caleb originally more like a body guard that didn't like the guarded, than an actual friend to Aldarn. Protective, but not so nice.. And Drake had been timid to ask if Caleb would really bite.. He felt even more timid now; even when it had turned out that Caleb was there; in the shadows; creepy.. "We're safe for now though, right?"

"But they'll dig down eventually!" Drake frowned under Aldarn's serious tone. "We need to act soon!"

**...**

Cornelia Hale smiled, feeling the icy breeze hit her lips, before she tucked her face into her collar. He looked so sad; so tired as they walked along, and Cornelia forced herself out of the warmth of her jacket to smile widely at him again. "You know.. If you think about it.. You and Will will be together all day tomorrow.."

"Not all day, Cornelia. She has school. And we only need to stay until the guards have changed a few-"

"Well, that'll be ages, right?" Cornelia quirked glossy lips and wish she weren't the one giving him advice.. But he wasn't as experienced as he'd seemed; at least, he wasn't letting on if he was, and she wanted him to be happy, again. She wanted Will to be happy. Maybe that was the trick; that was how Will seemed to work. Everyone mattered, except herself.. Will seemed to get everything, and maybe it was because she was too good to take it.. Unless she maybe got a shove in the right direction. "And, hey, I wouldn't say anything if she _happened _not to be at school again.."

"She has school, and she's going." Cornelia found her smirk becoming realer; did he even know what school was? She doubted it; he never asked.. And he was way too clever and there was a war, and he was busy being rebel leader so she doubted that he had been to school any time soon.. Will might know. Either way: accidentally or not, he'd taken on the pre-parental tone perfectly; that scolding voice her mother used when she'd used to fake sick on sports day. She was good at sports.. She just wasn't good with mud like other people. "You all have to go to school."

"Sheesh Caleb, are you our dad now?" She felt the tension that had coiled around her chest fading; feigned playfulness quickly becoming real as he stared at her strangely.. "Anyway, it's kinda a coincidence, y'know.. That you happen to be spending so much time with Will tomorrow.."

She smiled, when he did; sighing and rolling his eyes. So he could finally see where this was going.. "What would you advise? And how did you find out anyway, I didn't tell yo-"

"Irma Lair has a bigger mouth than Hay Lin." She grinned when his face screwed up with exhaustion for the brunette.. Maybe it would be okay after all.. Maybe she could be his friend.. It was easier than she thought.. "Anyway, you are wise to come to me. I-"

"I didn't come to-!"

"Shush!" Cornelia whammed her palm to his mouth without thinking; wincing when she heard the slapping of her skin on his mouth, and the slight wail of a sound he emitted.. Not particularly manly, she cocked an eyebrow at him. "I am an expert, and _you _need to kiss her boneless to get her where you want h.."

Cornelia found herself caught; fooled by her own heart which had been non-reactive until she'd met his watching emerald-olive-lime-grassy green eyes that just couldn't settle down on one colour.. At which point that heart had jumped into her throat, and her heart refused to remember that he had wanted to walk Will.. _But he walked with you.._ "Mmph-mph.."

"Sorry." She dropped her hand; tingles piercing over the surface of her skin as it hung loosely: she willed it to stop, but it seemed to be rebelling with her heart.

"Cornelia.." He was just so.. And she could feel the warmth pulsating from him; his natural body heat only making the bitter cold, colder.

"Caleb.." She really ought to leave it alone, but God he was handsome; especially when he looked at her like that.. Concerned. Apologetic. Confused because he didn't know what he'd done.. "You're really pretty.. In a guy way.."

She scrunched up her face in horror; had she just said that? Apparently so.. She felt the corners of her mouth joining her heart and her hand as he snickered and at least he was laughing, and the words suddenly came back, as she covered her face.

"I meant handsome! Handsome!" Cornelia tried to cover her mouth and then his, as he muttered something of _'really?' _and continued to laugh at her; finding her love-struck pain hilarious apparently, though his smile had always been too contagious to be offended by. "Stop! Laughing! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, I am sorry.." She pouted; straining back the smile as he desperately attempted to do the same, but he inevitably broke before she did, and cackled at her again. "_You_, Cornelia.. You're very handsome too.. In a girl way I suppose.."

She licked her icy lips and threw her head back; her best move had always been snootiness. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh, you should, you really are very.. Strong and bold.. Heroic.. All in the girl ways..!'

"Oh, fuck off Caleb.."


	8. Chapter 8

_"Will, don't move!"_

_"Huh?" Will opened her eyes and screamed, as the ceiling seemed to crash down; jolting down towards her._

_"DON'T MOVE!"_

_Will stuttered backwards on her bed, and the foreign white ceiling and clinical white walls jerked a little closer._

_"Will, don't.."_

_It was too bright to be real. Too bright. Bright white walls, with nothing.. Not a spot. Not a flaw.. The ceiling dropping closer.. Crushing down and Will pressed her body back against the bed; she rolled off and hit her.. It wasn't her carpet. There was only white.. Plain white floor. _

_"Will, stop moving.. Don't move.."_

_Her bed was gone. Everything was gone, and Will pushed herself to stand; hitting the ceiling before she was even half way.. Crouching she pushed against the ceiling.. That white, white ceiling.. She didn't want to go to the light. It was crushing her. Her skin and bones; her knuckles going white as outstretched arms pushed._

_"WILL!"_

_It dropped again; her hands felt broken as her arms shot back. The white, white walls and ceiling.. Where were the shadows? Shouldn't it be dark? As if to answer her in negative, the walls shone brighter; illuminated pure white.. Clinical white.. Void white that was dropping._

_"Don't move! Don't even breathe Will! Just.. Stop!" Will did stop. Lying flat on her back; face not a ruler's distance from that ceiling. She didn't move. Didn't breathe. She longed to blink: why was it so bright? She needed to.. Her eyes watered and she could feel it; it was coming._

_Charging._

_Blink._

_Blink!_

_BLINK!_

_**"DON'T BLINK!****"**  
><em>

_Will moved her eyelids slowly.. Maybe they wouldn't notice.. Maybe the ceiling wouldn't see her blinking.. But her lashes barely closened.. Barely breezed towards one another, and the room was shaking; trembling. Dust fell as the ceiling loosened from it's place, and she suddenly found it no longer possible. Will gasped for breath. Blinked. Rolled to her side and hugged her knees to her chest._

_The ceiling was moving._

_Shifting._

_And Will's lips quivered._

_And Will squeezed her eyes tight:_

_Will felt the tear roll across her face._

_Over the bridge of her nose._

_"C-Caleb..!"_

_Will gasped. Air. She sat up; jumped as she looked around the space; all the space. The room. Her room. Her bed and her walls and last night's jeans on the floor. And her frogs. Her walls. Her.._

_**...**_

Nerissa's eyes flew open, to the darkness that surrounded her. That wolf was still waiting. _C-Caleb..! So desperate for a Caleb.. Caleb.. _A name? She'd lost the link. Momentarily. So Will knew so well what the Heart desired. A Caleb. A name.

She closed her eyes from the darkness: only one crack in her tomb let her out. Let Will in.. The babe. Baby Will.. "Oh.."

She had noticed then; already those big brown eyes were on her clock. Tacky, green, with frog eyes.. Smart girl. She'd already noticed. The only flaw in that room: the flaw of the dream.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

Time was running out.. Was it? No, Will.

Nerissa pressed her eyes closed and chided.

Time has stopped Will.

Don't step towards that clock. Smart girl; stepping towards that clock. Step. Step. Light as a feather; woolen socks on carpet or wood.. It wasn't quite clear enough.._Let me into your dream_. There was only so much she could do. Step step. Tick tock.

Tick. Tock. Don't touch the clock.

Don't touch.

Don't touch!

_"Don't touch it!" _She can't hear. She's not listening. Will. Listen. Don't touch that-

Nerissa concentrated, and smiled when the dream went her way. Will's hand went through the clock. _Can't touch._

Don't touch. _Can't touch it now, Will._

Try.

Try.

Try again.

Will wouldn't try again, because Nerissa was taunting. Will wouldn't try again. Will _couldn't _touch it.

_**...  
><strong>_

_"Will, go back to bed.."_

_The Heart was here. She'd thought it had been gone. A trick of the light. A trick. Just the light. The shadows of her bedroom around her. Will turned to that clock. Her clock. Ticking that same second again. Again and again._

_It was broken then._

_Her mother had always told her the thing was junk; back in Fadden.. Will's cinnamon eyes wandered to the Heart. It was- Oh no. Trick of the light. It must be late. She'd be tired. Will smirked as her fingers reached out for the Heart of Kandrakar; it's warm pink glow emanating throughout the room._

_"Will."_

_Will frowned; her hand timidly retreating. It was there. She'd thought.._

_"Did you think you'd left it?"_

_"Lost it.."_

_"Forgotten it?"_

_Will nodded, and pushed her hands over the soft material of her shorts.. She'd have to start wearing proper pajamas; it was getting cold. Really cold. Will's eyes darted to the clock. Her clock. Ticking that same second again. It was broken then.. Her mother had always.._

_"You could forget it you know."_

_Will turned around; searching for the missing.. Oh. No. Just a trick of the light. She'd thought the- That it had been.. That.. What had she been looking for? Was it there? Will's eyes darted around the room to.. Hadn't she been here? The clock was ticking the same.. What was she looking for? Was it there? Was it there? No! It wasn't. What was- Where.. What was she looking..? "NO!"_

_Will slapped her hand to her mouth. What was she doing? Her shout echoed around her room and she hoped her mother wouldn't stir.. She looked down and reached for the Heart of Kandrakar. Hanging limply. It's pinkish glow was warm as it emanated.. "Or you could remember.."_

_"I.."_

_Will stared down at the Heart; hanging limply from a cord that was entangled in her.. Her fingers.. On her bed. Will stared down as she lay; in cotton frog pajama shorts, and a lime green.. "You could forget.."_

_She was shivering, she realized. The thick quilt wasn't warm enough. She'd left the window open._

_"WILL!"_

_The window wasn't open. It was closed. The sky outside pure black. It almost seemed fake.._

_The window was closed._

_Maybe.._

_Locked, too?_

_Hadn't her mother locked it?_

_Closed off._

_Stuck.._

_Glued._

_Trapped._

_"You could forget everything.."_

_The Heart was.._

_Was she trapped?_

_The Heart?_

_But it didn't control her._

_Did it?  
><em>

_"Will. You could forget. Your mother and you could forget. Your mother and you and your father." Dad? Will shook her head. He was.. The Heart.._

_It couldn't have caused it._

_Wouldn't._

_It was.._

_It had called upon her._

_Could it?_

_Would it?_

_Had it brought her here?_

_Heatherfield._

_No._

_Coincidence._

_No._

_Wait._

_She wasn't ready._

_Time was moving too fa-_

_Will's cocoa eyes flew to the clock._

_Ticking the same second._

_Time wasn't moving at all.. Time stood still.._

_The Heart.._

_Why wasn't her father here?_

_Will frowned._

_It had been so sudden._

_She'd thought it was her._

_Maybe that was why her mother wouldn't say it._

_Every time she asked._

_Where is he?_

_Silence._

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

_It was annoying, that time was standing still, and yet the clock continued to tick._

_Will had been clumsy._

_She lost things._

_Will was so sure that they had been stolen; she had told him._

_Dad._

_You must've lost it._

_Silence._

_Her mother had always been watching in the door._

_Silence._

_Could the Heart.._

_"Could I..?"_

_"You could forget. Everything it's done to you.."_

_"OW!"_

_Will clutched her head, as everything started to go white. It hurt. It was giving her a headache._

_"You could forget Will.. Don't you want to forget?"_

_"I.." Will frowned. Did she want to forget? How long had the Heart been controlling h.. Had it been.. Wait.. What was controlling her again? "Can't I have more time?"_

_"No.. Will.."_

_Will scrunched up her face; pressing her eyes shut as it went white. All white. So white._

_"You only get one second.."_

_Wi- **She **squinted through mostly closed eyes. Everything was so white.. Where was she? Who was she..? She vaguely felt a word.. A name.. A no one.. Kanénas.._

_"Don't you like it?"_

_She rubbed her eyes; from light as bright and energetic as light could be.. A lightning storm was her walls.. Were they her walls? Probably not.. Did she even have anything..?_

_"Don't you like forgetting?"_

_"I.."_

_"Wont you just say yes?"_

_"Plea.."_

_"Yes, will you-"_

_Will?_

_"Will you say it?"_

_Was it a question?_

_"Will you say it?"_

_Was that a question or command?_

_"WILL." So that was her name. She was sure it was. Will. Wasn't that a boy's name? Was she a boy? Will looked down at herself and frowned.. Might as well be.. How old was she? Six? "YOU SAY IT."_

_"Huh?" Will jerked as her voice wisped around the room.. So she wasn't a boy. Or she wasn't a very good one.. It didn't matter. She didn't seem to be a very good girl either._

_"SAY IT!"_

_Everything was so bright and so white; dancing energy like.. Like.. She had just had the word in her mind, a seco- No. This second. Will nodded; remembering a clock. The clock was broken.._

_The clock was.._

_Ticking.._

_"My clock is digita-"_

"WILL!" Cinnamon eyes opened and Will was shivering. In her bed. With the Heart... Will sat up; pulling her hand up to stare at the little pink orb, as it hung limply from it's cord; entangled in her.. "WILL YOU'LL BE LATE!"

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Will's eyes wandered with their gaze.. Over to her.. "OH GOD!"

Will grabbed the broken clock, and the ticking noise drummed louder because she'd pulled it close to her ear, then- "WI- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"

"SHIT! MOM!" Will jumped from her bed, in a small room in Heatherfield, and raised her hands as symbol of her surrender. Her peace. She'd nearly hit her mom with the clock; wincing when it had smashed against the door frame beside her mother, walking in. Oops.. There was a dent in the door frame and chocolate eyes widened as her mom picked up the clock.. "Mom, I- It's broken, see, and I-"

"Sweety, you okay?" Will frowned at that; her mother had yelled and now.. Will's eyes roamed over to the clock: a digital frog, and felt like she were being pulled out of water as the radio-noise filtered in. It was set to turn on to wake her.. "The clock's not broken, silly! ..Not that it isn't a hunk of-"

"It's mine!" Will's eyes widened, as her mother flinched back.. "S-sorry.. Sorry.. I'm late.."

"Y-eah.. You'd better hurry up. I'll give you a lift in if you want?" Will watched her mother drop grip on the clock; the clock she'd latched onto so securely.. She'd done it before. It had been more of a game, though.. Back in Fadden..

"Uh.. YE-AH. THANKS MOM.." Will absentmindedly twisted the knob of the stupid alarm clock, and took meandering steps before she dropped it on the bed. Hunk of junk. It was very _Will_ to have lost everything, almost, that her father had given her; everything else had been thrown away.. Except a stupid hunk of junk alarm clock that really shouldn't have been ticking when it was digital. That and a few other things, that she had salvaged from her mother's prying hands. Going through her stuff when she was at school.. But she had that alarm clock, and taped on the bottom.. That picture she didn't recognize of her father, taped messily and with creases that wouldn't have been there, had she just stuck it up on Parent's.. Maybe Caleb would be interested.

Who was she kidding? He probably never was..

But he was such a good friend..

Maybe..

"WILL!"

"RIGHT, MOM!"

* * *

><p>There we are then.. Scared? Confused..? The dream is that every time Will moved the ceiling caved in - it's an anxiety dream; every decision you make is just making it worse. Bad things happen with your every move. Those bad things would stop if you weren't breathing; bad things wouldn't exist if you didn't. That's the idea... And wasn't it sweet that she whimpered for Caleb? ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"WOAH!" Caleb stumbled back from the portal, but calmed his features as Will stared strangely. "There's a, uh, bit of a drop.."

She nodded at that, but Caleb frowned when she didn't say anything. Had she always been this small? Not short. It was like there was something wrong with her; she hadn't said anything.. Nothing. Not since she'd arrived and the fluttering queasiness in his stomach was churning into a much bigger ailment.. Maybe he'd caught Blunk's.. Maybe he should forget it and Will could go with the.. "Guardians unite!"

Caleb looked away, as the girl's transformed.. Just silhouettes in bright lights, but still.. Irma said they were; that they got.. He really didn't think it was his place to be looking. Not even if he couldn't see anything..

But Irma slipped her head under his arm, and Hay Lin wrapped his arm more suitably around her neck, and one of them - considering Irma, it was probably Hay Lin - muttered something of apology as his stomach clenched.. He really didn't like this.. They were so little; gravity claim he should _not _be able to stay in the air with tiny wings like that. He knew that magic had to be considered, but.. It still wasn't a good feeling. "We know you have a choice. So thanks for flying with Air-Guardian, we hope you have a pleasant time fighting evil during your stay!"

"Yeah.. Good luck fighting the Kaithim.." Caleb shrugged Irma off, pushing a map into the brunette's hands and grimacing when the girl scrutinized and turned it upside down. He turned it back around in her hands, but felt a gush of relief when Taranee pulled it away and left Irma sticking out her tongue like a child. Yep.. Good luck. He pulled up the bag and threw it in Cornelia's direction, "Take these to the Infinite City when you're don-"

He swallowed as Will caught it before Cornelia could and dug her hand in; Hay Lin's eyes widening, "HEY! Walkie-talkies! I love these things!"

"Yeah, they'll be a huge help during the major assault on the castle." Caleb frowned, as Will and Taranee pulled them out. "I got eight pairs."

"N-no.." Caleb's frown only deepened as Taranee waved one of them at him, and he already knew. He should've checked.. "You've got seven pairs.. And this one."

And he knew where the last one would be, as Will pushed them back into the bag. "Stupid.. Passling.. Can't keep his hands off of.. Hello?"

_"Blunk here!_"

"Blunk!" Caleb snarled into the receiver. Little skunk couldn't be that far if he was still in range. "Blunk! Why did you take the walkie-talkie?"

The answer was something that crackled up, before the passling went on - clearly not realizing that no one could hear; or at least Caleb didn't understand from all the crackling and wailing, but Hay Lin cooed, "Aw! He's sick and his momma's taking care of him!"

"Look, if you see him, get it back." Caleb sighed, as he watched the girls go, and he found himself confused between swallowing and breathing; attempting both at once and finding his entire body tensing.. He shouldn't have asked Will to stay.. "So.."

"Right."

"Yeah."

**...**

"Ah, Vathek.." Prince Phobos smiled, as Lord Cedric stood uneasily. Not dead. It was just aswell, because Cedric was forgetting his place. Not that Phobos would do anything anyway.. Prince Phobos knew as well as Cedric did. Lord Cedric wouldn't be punished. There wasn't much use in it. Lord Cedric was the one getting things done. "You took him to the cells?"

"My princcce.." There was a disinterest in his voice, Phobos knew, but Lord Cedric ought not be mistaken. There was nothing he more fully anticipated, than the coming ceremony; the fate worse than death for his sister. Worse than being pummeled, by her own magic. Crushed by the Light of Meridian. "The Infinite City.."

"A city of legend."

"The Rebels."

"Caleb.."

Prince Phobos smirked, when Cedric silenced from one name. His most and least faithful servant, refusing to admit fear of a child.. Not that Cedric had to worry - it was Phobos' death that Caleb wanted. Not that he would get it. That suicidal part of the soul. All of his murmurers were the parts that had hurt. But Caleb ought to be careful.. He'd be back. He'd bow before his Prince; that suicidal edge. Caleb would beg to be taken. On his knees, he'd beg to be taken. "We're making our way in as we speak.. To the City."

"Oh.." And Will Vandom would scream. She would cry. She would kick like a babe, with the wisdom of a woman.. But perhaps, just perhaps, it was better if she would. Who knew, maybe she would take an Earthly weapon and shoot him in his Highest Arch. Perhaps then he could ascend. She was a hindrance; temptation to stay the dirty ground. Only a hindrance. Hindrances should be ignored. Like a tantruming child. "Good."


	10. Chapter 10

"LISTEN! LISTEN TO ME!" Aldarn pushed himself up onto a table; refusing his body's urge to blanch as his father stared up at him. The news had gotten out - he'd berate Drake later; the only man that _wasn't _in the head group for the situation. Drake's presence had been accidental, and it was just as well he didn't take his wench with him to nose around what the fuss was about. Drake would've told everyone; he must've been the one to spread it, what with everyone chattering about it. "WE COULD WAIT, BUT PHOBOS WILL JUST BE MORE PREPARED TO BEAT US AND WE'LL BE WEAKER!"

Aldarn stopped; breathing heavily from the run to the room on hearing the word was out, and staring down as thousands of men fell to silence. Women stopped, unused to hearing these words. Unused to hearing thee name of the tyrant: in hiding his name was not mentioned in front of the female. Caleb had had very strong opinions about that - Aldarn had laughed, once - recently after Caleb had yet to shake off his first encounter with _'womanly wiles'_ - Caleb was sure that the women were evil enough without knowing more. He supposed the boy had a different opinion of Earth girls.

But this wasn't the time. Caleb would yell later - if Aldarn wasn't dead - for his being so honest. Caleb didn't like to think of himself as protective of women. "How many men do we think he has out there?"

"FIVE THOUSAND!"

"TEN!"

"MORE THAN THA-"

"WE HAVE TO ATTACK THE CASTLE!" He felt like a child, as many men stood at that; the room filling with disagreeance. As much as they disliked him, no one would admit what Aldarn knew: Caleb wasn't here, and everyone was frightened. "PHOBOS DEFENSES ARE REDUCED BY HOWEVER MANY GOONS HE HAS OUT THERE! WE HAVE TO ATTACK NOW, BEFORE WE LOSE THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE!"

Murmurs of agreement, mixed with arguments of disagreement.. Aldarn needed full support.

"WHO'S WITH ME? WHO'S WITH ME!"

He frowned as Drake's eyes met his; startled as people roared around him. He knew it was coming; creeping out. But someone else said it before he got a chance, "SCREW CALEB!"

...Maybe that wasn't his exact thoughts...

**...**

Willsat, and pulled her knees a little tighter to her chest, as Caleb scrutinized through binoculars beside her; crouching behind bushes of foreign large green leaves. It was incredibly quiet, and every once in a while she could feel his eyes traveling to her side, but she still felt tired.. And for all the times that she could yammer on, about absolutely nothing to him; Caleb was interested in anything - he didn't know anything about Earth.. What was there to talk about?

What had she spent the last eleven months telling him?

He'd mutter something, every so often, but she long realized that it was in a language she didn't understand.. And then he'd told her he'd estimate about two hours switchover, but they'd have to check.. Did that mean she'd been sitting here for two hours?

She hadn't said a word to him for _two hours_. God, she'd be going crazy if.. Well, he _hadn't _said anything either.. Maybe it was better to work in silence; maybe she could just keep her trap closed for another two hours.

She could here him - Caleb - shifting to turn around, muttering something.. Swearing.. _'Shit Caleb.._', she smirked as he continued to berate himself, whatever he had done: maybe he'd missed a shift change. That would mean an extra two hours here.. That they'd been for four.. They hadn't been here four hours? She hadn't spoken in over _four hours_!

What did she talk about? What could she.. "C-Caleb.. I.. I had a drea-"


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, here we are. Ready to fight a lake." Irma grinned as they stood, staring at the bulk of still water. What were they gonna do? Who made the first move? Was it going to punch them? Or did they have to punch _it_? This was ridiculous. Caleb had just sent them on a goose chase so that he could make out with Will for six hours.

It had taken them two and a half just to find the stupid lake. "It looks pretty normal.. Throw a stone in."

"Nnn.. You throw a stone in!" Taranee made a face, and Irma rolled her eyes at her and the blonde, who was obviously too dainty to throw a stone in. She trudged over to a pile of rocks, and picked up a hefty one before she dropped it, because Hay Lin - thank God _someone _wasn't afraid of either the water or the crabs in the water (bunch of sissies) - had already flown to investigate the water's surface.

"Hey," Irma looked up to Cornelia who smiled deviously, and she knew what was- Oh no.. Not with Tarane- "Do you think that Will and Caleb will-"

"No! No, I don't think that they will _need our help_, which is obviously what you were going to ask, right? Right?"

"Don't you think he's a bit.." Irma gaped at Taranee.. Please don't know. Please don't know. It was bad enough that she had told Cornelia, but the smart one? Taranee would probably tell everyone to talk it out! That Caleb and Will needed time, and space, and that both were equally able to make the necessary moves so we shouldn't butt in and- "_Iffy_? I mean, he's a bit too.. Secretive."

Taranee Cook. Gossiping? And calling Caleb _iffy_! Her friend Caleb! Irma Lair's friend Caleb! "He's fine! So what if he's secretive! He tells Will secrets!"

"WOW!" Irma's eyes nearly blew out of her head as Hay Lin screamed and the water seemed to.. Move? It was like when she manipulated it.. Without her manipulating it.. And it was chasing Hay Lin.. In the closest way to that in which water would chase someone..

"Water!"

Nothing happened. It ignored her completely. "See, that's why I drink bottled water!"

"No.. You listen to me.." Irma scowled, pulling up imaginary sleeves - her guardian ones being stuck tight against her too fitted to go up past her elbows anyway - and throwing her hands out in front of her. "WATER!"

**...**

He was.. He had fastened himself to her lips, and Will found herself stunned into stillness as his closeness to her became apparent. He was right next to her now, and pre- He was simply pressing her lips to his. Simple. She wasn't mad. Insane. He was just.. Kissing her. A peck that seemed glued in place; lasting far too long, though if he stopped she'd probably only wish he'd stayed there.. And she willed her eyes to close, though they didn't seem to listen; clearly wanting to keep an eye on him in case he disappeared, but.. He pulled back. Looked at her.. "C-Caleb.. Y-you.."

A strong blush crept over her cheeks, and he seemed just as uncomfortable as he shifted uneasily where he sat. Her lips tingled furiously, and she timidly brought a hand up to it.. Fingers reaching.. _Don't touch_. She dropped her hand, as the words seemed to echo around her conscience. Because she didn't want the tingling to go away, so instead pressed her hand onto the ground.. No..

"Oh.." She jerked it away from his hand as he seemed to do the same.. _Just kiss me again_. "Caleb.. Y-you.. You kinda.."

"I'm sorr-"

"Surprised me." She refused to wince away as his eyes shot to her own, and she wished he didn't look so ashamed of himself.. Bashful.. It was always so easy with Caleb.. Why today, did it have to be so incredibly awkward? She bit her lip and smiled playfully, hoping he wouldn't see through it.. "I hadn't been expecting you to jum-"

"Why are you afraid?" Will seized, where she sat, staring at his features and recognizing shame as more.. Concern.. He looked hurt. Scalded. Had she hurt him? Could he.. Could he feel what she felt..? No. That was her trick. She had felt his nerves and his anxiety when his lips had met hers; she would've felt it before that but she was..

"Caleb, I'm not afraid of you!" Will laughed uneasily, but swallowed as he stared at her.. Those eyes. He really did have eyes for staring. "You think I'm afraid of you? That's just-"

"_Will.._" Will felt suddenly hot.. Very warm, as in one movement he'd hooked his further hand to _her _further elbow, and she hadn't even caught the movement, but she had most definitely been pulled very close to him.. Very close.

He'd pulled her so that she doubted anything was keeping her from collapsing - half next to, half on top of him - other than that further hand holding her up by her hip.. When had that happened? He was so fast. She couldn't remember feeling his hand as it pulled her forward, and dug into her side.. All in one second. But it was hot. Very hot; what, with his breathing so heavily; pushing warm air over her face and her collar as she forced out her own.. Careful; stilted; wavering breath.. Silent, as far as she could tell. Not surprising: if he had startled her anymore, she'd have lost the ability to breathe entirely - she was certainly glad they were on the ground, because her knees would've buckled again. "C-Caleb.."

"Will.. Why are you afraid? ..Why _were _you afraid..?" He grinned at that. So he could feel her.. _Warmth_.. And he was making fun of no less; she pouted as he carefully put her down. "Tell me."

**...**

Through doors and windows, the Infinite City had more escape routes than Aketon had ever thought necessary. People had rumored Caleb only wanted to sneak up and kill them in the night; as if he wasn't good enough to do that without a burrow-hole.

Caleb would've been insulted by the ease.

But through windows and doors, hundreds upon hundreds: thousands of men carried weapons in silence.

**...**

"I'm not afraid. I wasn't." Caleb grinned as Will scowled. So she'd found out his secret - or maybe it was hers. It'd be her power, if he could feel what she felt. Maybe she did it by accident.. Pushed her feelings out.. She certainly hadn't wanted him to know, he could tell from the dark flush of her cheeks. "You have me wrong, Caleb. You have me all wrong."

"Okay.. If you say so.." Caleb smirked, and picked up his binoculars: he'd only stop himself, because _she _wanted him not to stop. His lips were aggressively throbbing, but he smirked, knowing. As much as he wanted it, she had wanted it more. "So.. It looks like two hours with a slight overlap right? About five minutes..?"

He grinned as she frowned at him. Still pouting. He wish she wouldn't pout. She was gorgeous when she looked sulky like this.. "Three."

Caleb raised his eyebrows at that. Wicked minx. She _had _been listening when he spoke to her. He was sure that she'd stopped listening when most of what he said was in Meridian.. And he didn't plan to tell her he'd been arguing with himself to kiss her.

She'd think he was crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

"IRMA!" It had.. It had swallowed her whole; pulling her into the rest of the water as a tidal wave and Cornela threw her hand; waving it in front of her, with a tree instantly listening to her silent command and falling and cutting into the water so that Taranee could catch the semi-dazed Irma, who seemed unconscious completely until she grasped at her African-American friend. Desperately.

And then the water seemed to drop; to sink into itself and calm. Natural.. Lifeless.. The only signs of movement being a few bubble, and Cornelia held her breath for long seconds before it.. "MOVE! IT'S MOVING AGAIN!"

Taranee didn't have to speak twice, and Cornelia thought of Caleb before she grabbed the petrified Hay Lin's wrist. Hay Lin had wanted, earlier in school, to swim in it! "Get back Hay Lin!"

It was behind her, and Cornelia didn't dare look; ignoring Taranee and Irma's shrieks; the eerie silence with which Hay Lin stared, allowing herself to be pulled away; the enormous shadow encasing them all with slight darkness..

She wish Caleb were here.

She wish _Will _were here.

**...**

"Haven't you ever had a bad dream?" Caleb glanced at Will, then back to the guards from the binoculars. Three minutes.. It was about three minutes overlap. He'd have enough to go home now, though clearly he'd be going to Kaithim instead.. "Caleb?"

"Not really.. I have.." Caleb stopped himself there.. Because she really didn't need to know.. "I don't have bad dreams really.. What does it matter, I mean.."

"But I mean, she was so freaked out by it." Caleb frowned. Because he wasn't sure.. Was this what Will was afraid of? Hay Lin's dream. Hay Lin was fine.. Well.. She'd had it again, but it was anxiety.. She'd be fine. And it was. She'd slept fine after that; he just wish she hadn't waken him and pushed him out of his bed to do so. There was nothing like sleeping on an Air Guardian's carpet in case the beasts and monsters came to take her away in the night. She hadn't even dreampt about monsters. She'd dreampt about a chair. A big evil chair. How irrational could a perso-

"Shit. Do you think she was dreaming about the throne?" Caleb's eyes widened as Will looked at him strangely, and he mentally kicked himself. The coronation.. He'd filled her little head with every detail he knew about the coronation and now.. "Shit. it was me. I scared her. I must've scared her. I just-"

"I had a nightmare.." Caleb stopped. Stunned by the honesty ringing out; by the way she was wringing her hands around her wrists; by the vast, monumental size of those chocolate cinnamon eyes that never ceased their ability to capsize him, even in this guardian form, now watery and full of shame, like she had something to be ashamed of.. And Caleb wish he didn't. Wish he wouldn't, but the image of Cornelia staring at him the previous night stuck into his brain and he laughed.

And then Will shrank away and whatever had come over him disappeared; leaving him to deal with the mess created as he grabbed her arm to stop her from standing up. Pulled her down in a sharp tug - more for fear she'd be spotted and caught than even his desperation to be close to her - and pushed open fisted hands against her will to make room for his own.

"Let go.." It was a halfhearted moan, and he found himself laughing again - just a breath of humor - as she stared down at those two sets of hands. His and hers. And hers and his.. She was simply staring because she couldn't look at him, but Caleb smirked because her hands were still small in his. "I wish I'd never said anything."

"I wish you could be the proper Will.." It wasn't an insult to her quiet distress, which in fact was probably the most attractive thing about her, that made him unmeasurabley sorry he'd caused it, and undeniably impetuous; desperate - he didn't long for, but it was essential that he fix it. But it was merely words, he spoke, to note that it'd be even harder to resist the little girl Will.

The one that was properly tiny for him; the one that didn't look too old with that glossy pout that came natural on her lips.. It was lovely.. Wonderful.. It didn't feel the same; she didn't feel the same, and maybe it was the get-up. The ridiculous purples and greens that he'd be kidding to say didn't suit her, but.. She was ahead of herself. Maybe not now: now that he'd stripped away her confidence with a single laugh. But usually. In guardian form. He didn't think it was right, for her to have to be in a different body to be so sure of herself. He didn't want her, either, to think it was the dress that night. The power that day. This older body. That these things were why he wanted to kiss her. But it was easier, when she was happier..

And she was happier when she wasn't herself.. Well. Not today. Because of him. He pulled those thin, soft hands closer, and then wrapped behind her back, glad, as they kneeled there, that she didn't seem to complain that he'd wrapped his arms around her; she matched his height, almost, so that his lips were at the height of her ear without need to arch his back.. Not that he minded arching his back, just to murmur words in her ear. "I'm sorry I laughed, Will.. But they're just dreams.. Don't _you_ control the dream?"


	13. Chapter 13

"How many are there?" Miranda shrank back into the shadows the Prince Phobos created, but still Cedric's eyes roamed to him. She wished he would stop. She wished Phobos would _stop _him. But Prince Phobos didn't seem to care about anything anymore. She'd heard what Elyon had done to that girl.. That Keeper girl..

"A few thousand. Nothing we can't handle." He didn't even blink. He didn't even acknowledge the Prince with a glance. Even if he'd killed her family. He was the Prince. Stop looking. Stop looking. Stop looking at me. And Elyon was here.. Couldn't he look at her? He was just mad that she'd left. That Miranda had crawled from his bed whilst he saw to some woman looking for water. The guard didn't complain as she left without permission.. The guard hadn't bothered to notice that she'd been shaking either. "It's no large fete."

"Are we under attack?" Little girl. Little spoilt girl. Little wretched bitch. Elyon had fooled her. She'd felt sorry for the girl. She'd been sorry that she'd been so dismissive. Poor little Elyon. Poor little girl who'd been walking; drifting through this castle and all that feeling.. All those big smiles and happy chatters.. It had all died out, and Miranda had felt sorry? For Elyon? For the bitch making Cedric horny enough to.. She'd just gone and killed that girl. Or tried.

Phobos' girl. He was upset, to say the least, but when she'd asked.. If only to distract him from asking her.. _"__A rose, Miranda, stands tall for many things.. Red, for lust.. Yellow, in ailment.. You know I never brought my mother flowers when she was sick.. White.. Purity and gracefulness.. Pink.."_

Why she'd said it.. She didn't know. Love. He'd slapped her. Apologized sincerely. Stared at his hand, as though disgusted with his action. But it was okay.. He hadn't meant it.. She'd said that; he'd smiled. Not that smirk, but a smile that made her wonder why he was so sad.

_"However you like it. A pink rose stands for love then.. But roses always die.__" _Yours don't. Your roses don't die. That was what she'd said, but he'd only laughed and pressed cold fingers on her cheek. She wish he didn't feel so bad about it. She'd been out of line. He always tried to let her be out of line. And Cedric was staring at her right now. Staring. "Miranda."

She smiled at that. Only because Cedric had flushed when Phobos said her name.

"Why don't you and Elyon go to the games room." A useless term. There were no games in the games room. Only dust. Cedric had asked Elyon if she'd like to help in repairing it's stature, but she'd said she liked it. The dust. Miranda wrapped her hand around Elyon's in what had always been a fake friendship. But Elyon held back, and suddenly Miranda felt guilty for only doing it to make Cedric mad.. Then she remembered the bitch was just feeling sorry for herself.

"They don't have a chance.."

"They'll be dead before the sun rises." Prince Phobos didn't seem particularly enthused by that fact though.. Miranda knew he didn't like seeing people die.. He was just.. Lost.

**...**

"I guess.." Will felt her neck going stiff, where she kneeled with his breath on her ear; washing through her hair, she could feel it on her neck too.. "I guess it was a real stupid nightmare."

"Was it?" She smiled as he let his head rest against hers, in an invitation to lean too that she took for the pain in her neck, but also for his hair matted against hers; her arms pinned behind her because Caleb seemed to have a thing about holding hands.. Was it a Meridian thing? A symbolic gesture maybe? Or maybe he just liked..

"Yee-eah.." A smile crept across Will's face, along with a warm blush that she didn't really mind. He had kissed her again. And she hadn't been doing anything special this time.. No flashy moves.. Though the blush crept darker as she realized that he was so warm because her far more.. Chest was right against his.. Hadn't he been ogling her once, or twice, months and months back.. Yes. He had. But Will pushed glossy lips together.. He hadn't ever ogled at _Cornelia's_ guardian form.. And what did it matter, if he liked this body better? She did. " Yeah, it was stupid."

"I'm sure it was in comparison to Irma Lair, now that is a real nightmare." Will grinned because if he was joking at all, most of him was still serious, and she thought maybe she could stay in her guardian form more often, as he experimentally squeezed her hands in his. "I really am sorry though, I was thinking about what Cornelia said.."

"Huh?" Will leaned a little closer, deciding that she liked her guardian form a little more.. She liked that he wasn't letting go, even if she was okay now.. And she didn't care if he berated her later, because she smiled dreamily as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "What did she say..?"

"That girls liked to be kissed without bones."

Will grinned at that, and leaned back to see his face, but he was serious. "Without bones? You mean kissed bone.."

And she cursed inwardly as all the bones in her body dissolved into jelly, and he untangled one hand to push her hair from her face. And she found herself in awe, of that very hand; those very fingers, as he trapped her in dark emerald eyes, and a smile that could crumble knees. Cheeky bastard. He'd known exactly what he was doing. "Or was it.."

Will felt her mouth - opened slightly - tingle in it's fresh and glossy form.. Even her lips were better, and she muttered a curse to him as he smirked and taunted; lips so close she could just..

Lean.. ".._'Boneless'_..?"

"Cale-"

"Gáma!" Will's eyes widened as he shot away, and scooped up the binoculars in his hands.

"What? What does that mean?" Will frowned; her lips still tingling violently, from this torment he was inflicting on her.. He'd been teasing her again.. He'd known.. What she felt.. She'd been sure she'd felt his.. Lust.. But was that her? Was she really lusting him? Here? In the muddy field? Was she that.. Vapid? She couldn't believe her line of thought.. He only liked her guardian form.. And she'd been.. What? Thankful? In agreeance, certainly.. And the word for pig in Meridian crept to her lips until he looked up at her and it floated away..

"Fuck. ..Uh, it means fuc- Sorry." Will's cheeks blazed, as she continued to kneel in the position and spot where he'd left her.. Was she still pouting? Her hand flew to her lips. No. But now he'd know she was thinking about it.. "Sorry, I shouldn't swear when you.."

"When I?" Will felt her eyebrows raise. When she what? "When I'm a woman?"

"When you can't understand.. I mean.. In Meridian.. You don't know what I'm saying.. Gáma! -FUCK!" Will felt her cheeks growing hotter, as he peered through the binoculars. Why had she assumed he was being sexist?_ Because the bastard likes your boo-_ "Can't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Will sat down properly; hiding her face behind her hands because for a second she thought he'd heard her bitching conscience.. Her mind could really be a bitch.. Though he had been.. And he did seem to like her better..

"It's the rebellion! No! What are they doing! It's too soon! Gá- Fuck! Shit! Shit!" He was a sixteen year old boy! Of course he liked her better like this! She looked at least eighte- Did he say the rebellion? "Fuck! What are they thinking! Aldarn! No! What are you thinking!"

"We should go back and get the girls.."

"We're not ready!" Will pushed herself to stand and made a startled noise when he grasped her arms; a frightened look on his face that scared her. This was it. This was the battle. They were going. Now. "Something's gone wrong!"

"We need the girls!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Can you communicate with the others?" Caleb already knew the answer as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar and stared at it helplessly. This wasn't meant to be happening. They weren't ready. He doubted that she needed the girls with powers like that, but she wasn't going to listen to him; flinching back when he reached to touch her shoulder.. What was wrong? He'd been.. "Will?"

"They wont hear me! It's a mystic jewel, not a phone!" Caleb frowned as she scowled at him; fear encased within, hiding beneath her anger.. And Caleb stepped back, because that was why she didn't want him near her. "Don't be an idiot."

"Will.." He bit his lip, because he didn't want her to know.. He pushed everything down so hard so that she wouldn't.. "Will, I didn't plan this, but.."

How was he meant to say it? What was he meant to say? To make her understand that he was terrified and angry and sad and he didn't want to die, and he didn't want to fight anymore, but he didn't want to go into her to think him a disgrace.. And part of him was lying anyway.. And then part of him kept reminding him that this wasn't his war. What was he meant to say? That he was glad, that the girls weren't there, because he'd never really thought it'd be coming. He didn't want them there.. Seeing.. That.. And in all his months they'd never actually seen him kill anyone.. And Hay Lin.. How could she- "Can't you- Can't we get them! I need them Caleb! I need-"

"Éna akóma vrády touláchiston.." Caleb squeezed his eyes closed and made the wish to whatever might be out there. Aldarn believed there was a God. And Caleb found himself swearing - with all his very heart and soul. He promised he would fight. He would win. He would do everything he needed to do, but he needed more time. _One more night at least_. That was his silent prayer. He might never see them again. "Please. Éna akóma vrády touláchiston.."

But nothing happened. He didn't know what ever would. He just opened his eyes to find brilliant cocoa staring at him, and he hated what it would do to her. "C-Caleb.. You okay..?"

"Ye-ah.. I'm fine." Caleb tried not to look at her, but the shouting was getting louder; that distant shuffle that only he ever seemed to hear. That's what it seemed to be; he had better hearing than most people. And reflexes and vision and taste and touch and.. He really didn't want to die. He really didn't deserve what Will he'd got. "Will, your powers are wonderful.. You'll be fine."

"Caleb, I need them.." Caleb found himself staring at her, until a roar echoed out; a battle cry followed by arrows flitting and yells.. It was starting. They were fighting. And his entire mind went blank. He didn't care if she felt it anymore. He couldn't hide it anyway; emotion was uncontrollable to him in most extents and how he'd pushed things down until now was a long gone fact in his brain as it swam with adrenaline, fear and his heart began pounding; all at once so forcefully that he threatened to collapse. And all that was left was to stare at Will, who seemed far too calm.. Hadn't he done that? Calmed her? Who cared, he wish she'd calm him as his legs ached, wobbly as he thought of all those people.. All that screaming.. He'd lost that instinct; Will probably did it; that primal disconcern of blood that he'd been _born _with. But just the thought of it , he could smell it; iron.. "I need them.."

And then he ran, and hoped that she would follow. He hoped maybe that she wouldn't. To the battle.. To the war.. To his designated death: no one had given him an expiration date exactly..

No.

He'd ran in the opposing direction.

Spoken something to her before he did too; something about retrieving those girls.

His mind screamed for him to stop, but his eyes stung and he found that he couldn't tell his legs to stop running; nor to turn around and run to her. She hadn't followed him. She had the power. She could fight now.. Now it was his turn to only curse thanks for her making him so damned wretched and afraid.

**...**

Taranee scowled; each of the guardians throwing everything they had at the water embodiment, which was basically the entirety of the lake. And she didn't like to point it out, in case they'd been lucky enough to miss it.. Bodies. In the water. There were bodies; most of them were barely that, just rotting there; corpses.. But.. She wondered how Caleb could just live here. Will didn't understand; she couldn't understand. He was broken. He wouldn't be like a normal person, not living here.. And the time difference didn't even matter; the Medieval to modern thing.. "WHY ARE WE STILL DOING THIS? IT'S NOT THE FREAKING WATER! I'D BE DONE BY NOW IF IT WAS!"

"Oh.." Taranee looked at Irma and found the science wrapping itself around her brain.. It was _energy_. Foreign energy, taking over the water.. "We have to fight the energy!"

"How are we meant to kill energy?" Taranee frowned; she didn't blame Hay Lin for a stupid question, if anything it pointed out the flaw. _Gods _might manage to kill energy, she supposed, but nothing logical ever pointed to it's possibility. Energy didn't _'die'_. It changed.

"Conduct it somewhere else!" Taranee grinned. In technicality it was as easy as heating up the water, but she supposed this seemed to be a living force.. They'd need something bigger.. "How can we make a massive static charge?"

"Uh.." Tarnee frowned, her mind swimming, and it didn't help that Will was still there in the back of her mind. Not quite seeing that Caleb wasn't a kid. He wasn't an adult. He'd seen.. He'd probably killed.. People in the wars just de-humanized. They were disconnected from normality and the world. They were.. Desensitized. A strong stomach was _not _the way to put it. "Comb our hair alot?"

Taranee's eyes widened. It was the balloon and hair trick.. The feet across the carpet.. "LIGHTNING! Ice crystals in rain clouds get negatively charged.."

"So..?" Taranee frowned, as Irma rolled her eyes. Didn't the girl see the giant watery snakes that seemed to be gaining more control of themselves by the second.. It shouldn't be possible.. It didn't have the structure.. Sometimes she hated magic..

"IRMA, HAY LIN! FIRE UP!" Taranee pushed her own element up, as Cornelia broke off her force, and icy water and air mixed with fire and travelled to the clouds through the Kaithim. She just hoped they'd make a storm: Will would've probably been better for this.. If she could do combos at all; Taranee wasn't really sure what Will had.


	15. Chapter 15

Will Vandom found herself watching, as two sides crunched and spread. It was maybe simpler, if she saw it like Caleb; Will could squint her eyes and either side would blur into grey matter, and something more brown where colours of many ranged in the rebellion. Maybe that was the trick, but she doubted any of them were squinting. They were just killing, and yelling, and screaming, and digging shiny metal blades into one another, without another thought...

And Caleb had gone. He'd taken off running, and she didn't bother to think about his logic anymore because it hurt to. She didn't get it really; maybe he was only in it for the end. She wasn't stupid.

Someone must be meant to kill Phobos.

But he'd taken off running. Running to get her girls, whilst something numb encased her; her own mind protecting itself, now aware that it didn't want these feelings filtering in.. See. She was used to it. She seemed to naturally tune it out to the extent that it was a smaller voice than her own wave of emotion, though currently she seemed to have lost it. She should be scared.. And maybe sad.. And she was she supposed; fear was planting her legs into the mud, and sadness was probably that pain in her chest, but it was all a bit numb.. [0]

**...**

Thunder, rumbled, somewhere in the distance. The battle would be starting already, but Lord Cedric pushed his fingers, outstretched against the wood of the door. "It'll be fi-i-"

He smirked, as Miranda's eyes met his; it would soon teach her to play games. She would remember her fauning of him, as much as she would remember her own insignificance. How dare she attempt to play child at nineteen. He wouldn't forget that. She wasn't the little girl she claimed to be, and Prince Phobos ought mind that himself. "It's a small army, and I can't pretend we didn't expect it."

"So.. It's going to be alright..?" Lord Cedric dragged his gaze from Miranda's only at the last moment, despite his knowing that Elyon's attentiveness would catch his frame immediately once in sight. He did like that her maturish ire had returned to childish indiscretion and guilt for the poor little welt she'd nearly finished. It was slightly weakening, he would admit, but it regained the fact that she was a woman and she respected that place in society. Taking blame gracefully, and listening to her sibling peer, whether right or wrong. It was something almost lost, in such a society. Phobos was certainly misenterpreting her guilt for a fluke, but it was more.. An accomplished plea for acception.[1]

"Elyon," And besides, she certainly knew how to capture an eye; fair skin that felt soft to his fingers, as he found her chin gently between finger and thumb. Gently, gently. He knew Miranda was watching. He bent forward to smile at Elyon as her wide eyes visably stung; not watering, but certainly pained. Such an indignant aphrodisiac, it was her earnesty that made her a craving. Even when she was being clever she was overdrawing himself as a rival, though perhaps Lord Cedric also found it in her eyes to almost believe she already knew. He wondered what would happen if he asked her to kill her brother. "I shall be celebrating tonight."

His eyes flashed to Miranda as she swallowed; looking away from his interactions then. Probably flooded with fear, even Miranda's brain wasn't common enough to miss that gesture.

"C-C.." His stomach clenched, when her lips collided with his cheek, but he smirked and cocked a brow, ignoring the growl of something within him. He'd settle it later. _Miranda_ would settle it later, as Elyon blushed and shrank back on herself.. _Miranda.._ "G-good luck.. Th-that was for luck.. I-"

"Mes remerciements, Elyon." My thanks, for that was enough. Lord Cedric walked to the door and grinned with Elyon behind his back and Miranda's eyes on him; refusing to show an emotion, though consequentially revealing her strain and torment.

**...**

The noise was horrendous. Drake had thought there'd be a storm, but the noise had distanced incredibly, and now only screaming and roars of men. Heavy clashing of metals in sword and axe and more weapons that he'd ever bothered to assosciate with.. But it was the least conspicuous that rang out; thumping and splashes that he knew were feet against mud, or possibly a few bodies falling, though the only that he'd seen yet had jumped up agian. Somewhere in the midst, he'd managed to make a kill, but everything was so fast that after the first he'd never even taken a second look once his opponents were no longer fighting him. He just took it as a good sign.

"LAUNCH THE GLIDERS!" Drake stared up as those kite-like bearers of men took off - a man could hook himself in and reach further, higher ground. Aldarn was a better leader than he knew, and Drake yelled out and ducked as two lurdens came at once; twisting and throwing a disguarded blade into one's shin, and stabbing a third from behind as it went at some face he didn't recognise; presumably a rebel, certainly almost dead. Aldarn was a good leader, but they were out numbered. By double.

* * *

><p>[0]Dissociation happens to certain people when adrenaline is about to kick in - like a slightly delayedlate reaction: she could feel that she was scared, and still does, but it just wont come out yet

[1]Cedric is thinking that Elyon's guilt is her showing that she can admit when she is wrong, and that she knows her place as a woman (under the authorizing man).. Quite obscure considering his tendency to call a weakness, but.. A man with a fetish is a man with a fetish..


	16. Chapter 16

Thunder roamed the valleys and forest around him, and it was when lightning had struck; a single flash in the distance, that Caleb had stopped. His head pounded and his heart was cold, making each beat increasinly painful, though he doubted an icy metal blade would be much more inviting..

But it had dawned on him, entirely, exactly what he'd done and he'd realized when he'd wiped his running nose that there was no wonder he could smell blood.. Not that he worried about it; he hardly cared if his nose ran black blood for all he cared. Because he'd left her. Will. Standing there. He'd ran; he'd panicked; he'd just left to.. To get the guardians. Guardians he didn't want to be there. But she didn't seem the type to lie. She _wasn't _the type to lie. _"I need them__."_

And he thought about turning back, he really did.. But there was that invisable wall keeping him from doing so; it felt like a physical barrier, in fact, with his legs seizing only at the moments he looked back. So he'd go. He'd run. Cowardice in the only thing he was good at. He was made for fighting, he supposed: it was his destiny to kill the Prince and by means he knew that meant him too.

That was the hardest part.

Whether he was or not; there to see Will's face when he pushed the prince of Meridian, and then he jumped behind him.. To stab his Highness, and tear open the skin and muscle of his own neck with the same knife.. Will's face when everyone rejoiced and finished off their harvest, dunking knives into lurdens and guards alike, and figuring out what exactly they'd feast on tonight: the prince or his minions. A perfect salad of wilted murmurers. Caleb was glad he'd not see them again.

But Will would.

**...**

Will seethed the moment she heard the bark, and her eyes shot to Cedric with no mist and no fog. Everything cleared, incredibly quickly and yet she was yet to feel fear.. It might've been Cedric, for all she knew, but she supposed it was the bulk of the rebellion, who's anger and spoils filled her with anything but fear. And for a moment she'd felt faster than she was, and she flew, both literally and less than, between brown and grey, or mostly. Certainly the rebels had created their walls, and maybe she was mad because they done this without Caleb.

Maybe she was mad at Cedric, simply because she hated him.

Maybe it was the fucking asshole who she'd love to see burning in hell and planned on kicking front row seat when the snobbish bastard did. "AIR!"

**...**

Lord Cedric roared with fury, as the guardian's power flooded across the mainstage, and he knew that the dubbed _Thatovounó _was visible if he so wished. He did not. "DRIVE THROUGH IT! WE HAVE SSSUFFERED THE WIND BEFORE!"

Lord Cedric snarled, as most ignored him; he didn't doubt that none of his words had traveled further than himself, and even he had struggled to hear, because to call it wind was an understatement, and he found even himself wincing, as it threatened to take the land itself straight off the map; uprooting trees, he could barely see, but certainly also rebels.

**...**

They'd detransformed. Everyone had, and Cornelia frowned back any signs of the fear as her mind flew to Will. Because Will wouldn't do that; Will couldn't have known that they weren't flying when she did, and her eyes bulged before she'd had a chance to rationalize - making their way through the forrest, and hoping to find their leaders. "CALEB!"

It had been seconds, and the entire mood had taken it's toll, because everything had worked out great. Everything had been fine. Unbelievably well, and her only worry was finding Will and Caleb.. Well.. "Shit man, you alright?"

Cornelia growled at Irma's ease, because Irma just didn't know when to shut up. But he was bleeding, she'd realized, and he'd obviously wiped it across his face, but she couldn't quite tell where it was coming from. His nose, she thought, though he only seemed capable of staring; he looked shattered, and his breathing was heavy.. But it wasn't even Taranee, who'd seemed to be suspicious of Caleb, but Hay Lin who said it. Quietly, and concerned. "Where's Will?"

Cornelia watched him then as he shook with adrenaline; seemingly buzzing, but only staring at Taranee. Who only stared back. And maybe he was incapable of speech, but Cornelia found her own voice stammering forward with her legs. "C-Caleb. W-Where.. _Where's _Will..?"

Apologies, as his eyes flashed to him, were slightly differed but still unwavered with guilt from looking at T.. Or maybe it had been there before that. His voice was broken and wheezy when he finally found it. "The M-Meridian Plains, it's now.. Cornelia, it's happening now.."

She felt sick then, and hated that she saw the exact moment the girls got it. Even Taranee hadn't got it, but Caleb just kept staring bleakly. "We can't fight unless we're transformed.."

"Well, why aren't we transform-"

"When Will uses her powers she changes back!" Cornelia bit out the words, before she'd even realized what she was saying.. She hadn't even consciously realized.. "Wait, Will uses her powers and she changes back! You left her? YOU LEFT HER ALONE?"

"I-" Cornelia swore when Caleb blanched.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thatovounó -<em>** That's 'Will's mountain' if anyone forgot.

Could you spot Will's rationality going down the toilet as the 'rebellion' flooded through her? It was _so _subtle after all.. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

"Shit.." Aldarn had never much been the type to swear; not even with his brother and Caleb being so.. Well, he'd never been the type to swear, but he found the word falling from his lips as any authorizing characteristics fell away and he felt him becoming.. Him.. Because he'd found in the past months that he could get the job done; usually by playing imaginary games; usually by pretending he was fearless, fierce and heroic; usually by acting like Caleb.. But the falsetto facade fell away.. And all that was left was, just.. "FUCK! GET HER AWAY FROM THEM!"

Aldarn pushed forward, as the great forcible winds ceased as suddenly as they came; half of either side being blown out of their statures, and at least a half a thousand were either gone or running. Screaming. And Will was in the middle of it; Will Vandom, stood a child younger than himself, in no armor and doe eyes because she probably hadn't been expecting it. Most of the people around her were screaming; weapons had flown, people had flown, and he'd never tell her, nor Caleb how many would've died just from her first move.

"NO! WILL!" He slipped between bodies; dodging blows and slicing knives along chests and ramming them into shoulders, pulling new weapons from old bodies, as the shock started to wear away and enemies and his 'friends' alike began fighting once again. Caleb would never forgive him! How was she even here? Then again, Will always had away and he skidded to a halt when her brown eyes left him and someone launched at her.. "KAMIA!"

NO! But Will had yelled something he couldn't hear, and had thrown her hands out threateningly; the beastly seven-eyed mallouch (a species he knew would be nearly all severed, but Phobos always kept at least one of his otherwise savaged breeds) backing away with rage in his features, but an obvious awareness that she'd caused the wind. He hadn't believed Caleb, but a battle had become savage as soon as her devestation had ended, and he took the final steps to-

"Gáma!" Aldarn blanched and dropped the spear he'd had grasped in his right hand, grabbing the graze, and jumping as Will stared at him, shouting his name in shock, but he growled and ignored the meager cut, "YOU NEED TO AIM IT WILL! YOU NEED BETTER CONTROL OF YOURSELF!"

She was in shock, he could tell and she looked close to a breakdown, but he only threw the spear and pulled the dagger from his sheath; not bothering to check which side the screaming victim was on. They weren't going to live anyway; it was more about giving Caleb time - he'd realized on the way to the battle - so that maybe _someone _on the Metaworld might live past Phobos.. And he'd never had the chance to thank Caleb; if only because Caleb had never asked for anything but what he needed to fulfill this for them, and he'd probably never see anyone he knew again. So he found it in him to pull the trembling, confused girl into a friendly embrace, and planted a kiss on her head simply for being as good to Caleb as she had been. "ALDARN, I DON'T THINK I CA-"

She could've left him after all. In Meridian. But he didn't hear the rest as an explosion of gun powder caused her to scream, and him to remember his place by moving on. Picking up another knife and checking the sword on his back. He hadn't yet felt quite as heroic as using Caleb's.. He didn't really want to anymore, as enticing as it had been in the City. Sitting there. Forgotten. Caleb had a few swords, and he'd use any, but still.. It said something of courage to him. Something of the luck of the unnatural.

**...**

Will shook; trembled with too many emotions; too much pain. She couldn't turn it off; she'd forgotten how, and only tried to concentrate of the way Cornelia cracked smooth linear crevices into the earth as she threw out her hand and waved it along in interpretation of the blonde, "EARTH!"

She wanted to go home. She wanted a cup of cocoa, and she wanted.. Caleb.

**...**

Prince Phobos was stood at the edge of high rising castle walls, and he smirked as his own and the rebellion's men cried out and feebly attempted lunging out of the Earth's way. Will's way. She had certainly made a mess of the plains already, and he'd mostly been irk by the rebellion's foolishness, though Will's was slightly more familiar.. Endearing.

She was doing damage too, she'd wiped out a particularly noticeable volume of both ends, but the rebellion's roars and enthusiasm was brought back from the savagery when her crackling, jagged rising hills crashed into a torrent, and half of a wall caved in. If they'd ever keep her alive, she might win, if he didn't have his weapon. His monster. And Elyon had left the games room; he knew because Miranda's body had slipped ghostly in it's element beside him; haunting in her aura, though he'd never been the type for such a _'live spirit'_. It was merely in the way that she stood; silent, tall, unwavering. "Elyon's-"

"I know Miranda." All flowers died after all, and maybe he had no means to stop it. Perhaps Will would die, just as Elyon, in a balance of the good and the bad, because for her evil this child seemed every bit the good.. If a little confused; she seemed to think that he was her polar, but no, Caleb would be more appropriate.. For Phobos.. For Will.. "Spero mortua fuerit per ceteri."

* * *

><p>Spero mortua fuerit per ceteri - I hope she dies with everyone else. (It's spiteful, tantrum-like, a little un-meant, but could be taken to mean Elyon because he hates her, or Will because he's trying to deny that he likes her.)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

A little late, but I got it done before school for ya TTigerz :)

* * *

><p>Will had stopped fighting, at the point that the walls of the castle gave in; a segment entirely crusting away; eroded and forced by her power, but her power wasn't listening. Julian knew her name now; if not from Caleb's adornment to her, the screams of her name as Aldarn trivial fortitude gave, and the fear of a child came, though, at least, Caleb seemed to have taught Aldarn <em>something <em>in their time - not professional, but Aldarn had enough skill to have lived past hundreds, whilst rain soaked everyone's skin, and the sea that erupted from the ruined torrent of castle drowned the nearer men where they stood.

And then Drake had been near enough him, and he'd searched out many faces in the crowd, but stopped looking for Aketon when the unparented boy had been lodged in the stomach; something had hit Drake, hard enough that the young man had clambered a few feet; still in search of the redhead who was surviving on luck and clumsiness alone, but then he'd stopped getting up - unless Julian had missed the young man, whilst throwing arrows and daggers with precision at the enemy - and whatever was wrong he'd never reached his target. But the red haired girl had almost been unfindable; he scooped her up from her place, tucked neatly on the ground and screaming as she held her head in her fisted hands; tears, he noticed when she writhed, staining her face and a single slice in her forehead oozed with dark blood that trembled down the left of her face - she must've barely missed a despicable death, because the only way she'd receive a semi-deep cut like that would be cold, sharp and probably held by the opposition. "PLEASE! STOP!"

She didn't; she was screaming; tearing at him and only once he'd got her away from the savages; closer to a mist of bodies, and those too fatigued or injured - despite the short time of just over an hour, the tiny pixie-like child in his arms had caused more tiring efforts to survive than the rebellion could have hoped for - he realized that she didn't care who he was. He didn't care which side he was on, she was busy trying to rip her own skin from her face; digging her nails in, he'd almost believe she'd made the slice in her head, though she wailed out and begged that it would stop and he knew it wasn't just him anymore. "Don't! Please don't! NO! NO! NO!"

"Iremíste!" It seemed to work, dependent entirely on what success would be, but Julian took the girl's eyes reaching his as something, and he dropped the hand that had been about to physically secure her attention[0] if only for the fear in her eyes as she took in his outstretched hand, and his own fear of her near-silence diminishing to screams once again.

**...**

"What the hell, you.." Caleb didn't hear Irma's constant glowering speech, nor did his numbing mind feel Taranee's glare, because he didn't care any more, and he only stopped when the girl attached to his hand whimpered with fatigue and tired legs, and he didn't bother asking, as he pulled Hay Lin up because she'd tripped and hurt her leg, and he didn't like to pull her so fast anyway, and he'd decided that death would be a kindness for him, because he deserved an eternity of blinding pain and blistering punishments even Phobos could not imagine; that even _he _could not imagine. "..And I hope that you're happy!"

"Irma, would you shut up!" Caleb doubled his speed at that, because turning back seemed trivial now; something he certainly should have done, or not considering he never should've left at all.. But the girls weren't transformed now, and he was sure that that must be a good sign if Cornelia was right, but it meant that he was outnumbered with bodies to protect and he'd long realized that he didn't have his own weapon. It didn't matter; he'd get a weapon. He'd get a weapon, and the girls would be fine, and Will would be fine, and.. He'd never see them again..

"I'm sorry." He brought Hay Lin's head to his lips and found himself wishing he could carry all of them, or somehow.. He wished that he could do something for them, but maybe he had, because he knew they liked him living there with him. On the other planet. Maybe that was the trick; the human thing. No need to thank anyone, because whatever I do for you is what you'd have done for me.. Either way he still pulled Hay Lin closer in her place; she'd let herself slid to the ground again, though he was thankful that she didn't seem so mad.

"I'm scared too." He swallowed; nodded, it was always about pretending to be courageous if he was nervous, and never caring about anything else, but there was no point in lying. He was an imbecile and coward, an idiot and he'd just left the closest thing to Godly in the midst of a battlefield.

**...**

It was too much and too strong, and she didn't want to admit that she could feel it, though anyone clever might realize from the water still oozing less vigorously from the castle and the pummeling thunder of rain that seemed to bruise her skin, that she'd lost control. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't see, and she could feel it all and she didn't know how to stop it; she couldn't remember.. "Woman, control yourself!"

"I can't, I can't.." She knew that she was screaming again, but he was touching her again, and she didn't know what to do, and she didn't want his sympathies, and she wanted Caleb! Where was he! Her head pounded and she could feel it slipping out against her own will, and she stared at him; the man who'd encased Caleb in some false fathership for some time.. Her brain screeched three years, no it'd be four years because Caleb had told her maybe, but the line of thought vanished when another man fell and tears brimmed in her eyes as he grimaced at her; impatient. He wasn't like Caleb at all and she bit back the words; the fact.. She could feel them dying.

She could feel all of them dying, she was so sure because it was so vast and cold and empty, and yet her own fear, and the fear that was yet to be slaughtered seized her and she couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't remember how to do anything, but scream and cry and to kick and push away anyone who tried to touch her. She didn't want them. She didn't want any of this. She couldn't.. "YOU WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

><p>Iremíste - Calm yourself<p>

[0] If you remember from the dark ages, assaulting women and children was generally accepted - it's not so much a horrific thing that he might do it, it's just something at that time that was normal.


	19. Chapter 19

"YOU WILL NOT ENTER MY CASTLE AND RUIN MY HOME!" Elyon felt her eyes prickling with tears, and she hadn't been able to see Cedric, and Miranda had left her side as soon as the girl had found out where she was going. This wasn't fair, and she couldn't stand it.. Because none of them saw what they were doing. She hadn't seeb what she was doing. Blinded by hatred, and scorching great damages to her castle..

They were killing themselves; half of them were killing their own kind - she'd seen it, as one older man struck the younger in his chest; three of the great greyish beasts held another down while they beat and battered, and all for what? Why would they do this? Why were they here?

And she'd seen Will Vandom; screaming and kicking as one man held her against the ground, just a red dot in the distance that Elyon could only allow herself to stare at for seconds, because she didn't know, if she tried to help, whether she'd be doing anything to help her. She didn't doubt that someone ought to be doing something, but so many only shouted as she scowled. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

They were still fighting; rain punched down in fists rather than tear drops, and the great flooding out of the shattered wall of her home was dying out like the corpses which had been alive when originally submerged in the water. Everything was dying, if it wasn't dead already, or it was well on it's way to death as arrows were shot blindly, and orders were yelled out as if anyone was listening.

**...**

Caleb faltered, when he saw the decay; the sheer magnitude of what he'd left and he ignored Elyon; the supposed shining light of Meridian who'd been screaming words that she didn't seem to realize were reaching no further than those closest to her. Slaughters and the scent of death was immasculating; savgery and shilvery things of the past as men piled onto beasts and pushed their heads into the water to drown in the cherry-stained mud, that had been lush grass that morning.

The battle had increased in size, literally, and at least a hundred feet of forrest had been collapsed he knew, as his eyes rested on an arched tree somehow remaining in the grounds; bushes held a dead man now, where earlier he had hid and kissed the girl he'd cherished, and his eyes searched the battlefields; his heart seizing with every face that wasn't hers, knowing that she might be lost forever; bodies closest to the castle were probably mush of indescriminable body parts, because at least a quarter of his men were dead, he could see in the lackings.. And he found himself standing at the edge of it all, with Hay Lin's hand in his, and he looked down when a second tugged his left; Irma silently latching on without consciousness, nothing to be said or remarked about. He found himself standing on the edge of it all; a grand eminense of riverless banks, gigantic ridges protruding from the earth in craggy lines which he assumed to trace where Will had been.

He let them gawp, and take it in, and he heard something of her name, but couldn't hear the words as salty bitter wind hit his face, and rain lashed out against him and the others, in unrealistic masses that could not be considered to be _dropping _as much as thrown, perhaps, from the heavens in spiteful relenting of this scenery. The lack of fire made it dismal, and in fact crevices four foot wide were being turned into a complex vast of rivers; were it not tainted with descease and the population of the great invisable City, there would be not need for the Kaithim as these hills would soon become a sea. There was no vast fire, and he decided he was glad, because his eyes were drawing to the red and he- "Tha se skotóso me ta chéria mou!"

Caleb found a kind of ability to walk; more being pulled forward with his body following his head and shoulders than anything else, and he swore as two girls shrieked; apparently slipping when he'd left their hands, but those hands would be full in instants, as he pulled a short knife wedged in a carcass; taking the young man with him a few strides, before the blade dislodged from the hip bone - a small crackle indicating that something had shattered, though Caleb didn't hear it, nor the moan that bleakly announced the young man's remaining life. Not that he would live, and it was unconscious mercy, unknown to Caleb, for the young man that his face had been dragged into mud - to be drowned rather than having to live for a worser fate. "WILL YOU STOP!"

"DEN ANGÍXEI!" Caleb halted only when Julian sprang away, and he realized that her screaming was not due to him, as she covered her head with arms wrapped in awkward angles, and he knew the girls behind him would be ready to kill him, as she yelled out, half encased in mud and sobbing through her panicked thrashing. "NO! SHE'S AN EMPATH!"

Julian had blanched at the knowledge, and Caleb caught her by her elbows, as she sobbed out and convulsed in her own skin, and he caught her cheeks and pressed his forehead against hers in a swift movement as she'd removed her arms to batter him away, and Caleb found his own chest rising and falling noticeably, as auburn bister fearfully stared; flashing forcefully, as she shook despite the sudden restraint he'd managed to somehow conduct her to gild: possibly his earnesty and concern burning through her, as fear and panic saddened him greatly, though he tried to focus on being paralytic with his happiness to see her staring up at him, and her eyes were all he could see that he wanted, but from the breeze of air from her to his face, he could tell that she only wasn't screaming, because her mouth was pinned shut and he felt unclouding relief as wrecking hands jerkily scrabbled to grip his shirt, and he shook when she pulled herself against him. "Caleb! Elyon, sh-she's.. Everything is.."

"Th-th-they-r-r-r- no, I- th-they're dead, I don't wan-n't-t-to be dead, I jus-s-" Caleb pulled her head against his chest, and arced to fit her perfectly on the curve of his neck to rest his chin and shush as soothingly as he dared, because he didn't dare do much else, when dry mud threaded even into her hair, and her face was so stained with that and tears and blood.

**...**

"She's.." Miranda's eyes were on the red haired girl, and not on the Light in the sky; beaming men and guards to prison cells and oubliettes to attempt an advocation of her record, though Prince Phobos would not be impressed. Not as bodies filled his landscape, and his eyes would be on her too, though Miranda thought the young man something interesting; a diamond in the sodden dust of men.. "Is that him?"

"Yes." So it would be Caleb; she didn't know, she couldn't say she had much to go on. But she'd seen him before, she was sure, and it might've even been of recent.. She didn't know. Couldn't recall. Probably in the sands, or scouting against his father's will, though Miranda only swallowed any effort to sentiment the prince, for long seconds as she watched him ignore his forrest: the vast rebellion which had been of near enough dead when they'd found him. She smiled a little, as he rubbed her back in the great distance. He seemed to be the adverse: everyone said that he'd turned as Phobos' opposite, but he was more like Cedric's. Lord Cedric, was afraid to die, though growing less and less, and this murmur boy had never struck her - from what vivid recollections she had heard of him - as afraid, though he seemed terrified now, and Lord Cedric had fooled her as good in a lesser good way, whilst Caleb opposed that completely.

"She's alive, I told you that your-" Miranda stopped and bowed her head a little, because Phobos would condone her.. But she'd thought he might slap her for that; perhaps his self control had endowed him, as he'd been upset when she'd said to him originally, though he only seemed sullen now - in emotion rather than alterior, as his face was laced with assertion, a princely demeanor of grace. "I'm sorry that she's with him."

"I'm-" She looked up; surprised by his prevalence, as he frowned and closed his eyes in self-reprimanding, and she knew what he was thinking of her; she was worthless and without anyone, and he was sorry that she was. "I don't intend on sleeping, tonight Miranda."

She felt her body straighten at that, as she tried to wonder what he meant, but she'd never thought that he would play her; taunt her with Lord Cedric's wickedness, and she found herself forcing her head into the air. "Nor I, I suppose. I may in fact go for a wal-"

Cold ice hit her hand, before warmth spilt through, and she stared at his nimble fingers before drawing to his eyes. Eyes that froze out with his condolences, and he'd never honestly said anything; for all the years that she'd been playing a game, and not now whence it was Cedric's turn to roll.. But she found comfort in his eyes, that were aware and so enguarding. "Miranda, ille famem."

Let him hunger: he was offering his care.. And Miranda felt her smile, and went back as he did, to staring out at the murmur boy who she imagined might be something like a prince.

* * *

><p>Tha se skotóso me ta chéria mou! - I will kill you with my bare hands!<p>

DEN ANGÍXEI - DON'T TOUCH HER!

ille famem - let him hunger (Phobos is offering his room to her, because not even Lord Cedric would dare and he means that Cedric will be left craving)


	20. Chapter 20

"How many?" Julian grimaced. He had found Aketon quickly, and Caleb had brushed off charge as he pulled the child up to carry her in more inappropriateness than he dare even raise the issue, but so few had not been captured; a slim outskirting of what had been at the battle, and maybe a hundred men where his estimate.

"We almost have a thousand.." It still wasn't close, and he knew that roughly three hundred of _their _men were deep in mud and soaking in themselves, and Will hadn't been aiming for them. The ground on the plains would dry over, and the field would by crowded with bodies. "We can hide them-"

"And of Drake?" Dead, he presumed, though also doubted as he recalled the young man's cackling in half-lunacy at the scar that he'd have when they were done, and he wanted to see them stitching him up, because he swore that he'd lost an organ in the mincing - ignoring his own life as evidence against it, and clearly expecting to feelaround for what was missing when they'd finish.

"He's fine." Aldarn had been lost; Julian could see it on Aketon's face that he blamed Caleb. For not being there. For not doing his job. But Aketon refused to hinder his denial. So Julian sat in silence; in hiding within the City of Decay - the guards had disappeared, and the decision was to rest and take East.

**...**

"Lypámai, étsi sygnómi. Poté den tha to aisthantheí kai páli.." Cornelia's hands trembled, as she carried thick, warm chocolate-sludge in a blue mug that she watched for spills whilst Caleb's words continued; a soft, hushed murmur in her ear, as Will sat, shaking in his duvet, though he stopped to smile thankfully, as mahogany orbs stared up at her momentarily, before flashing downward once more; hidden from Cornelia's height, by pale, sheet eyelids that matched her barely peachy skin.

And Caleb paused for a minute, and she nearly pointed out that that was Will's, but he passed it to her with a few inches missing; the purpose clear as the cup clammered violently in her hands; the muddy substance thrashing and threatening to spill as Will took one look at it and pushed it away, sinking into herself once again.

"Lypámai, étsi sygnómi. Poté den tha to aisthantheí kai páli, kai Páo na exetásoume sostá tóra, kai den tha nióthete kanénan állo, entáxei. Óchi an eínai epódyna, den tha sas afísei na aisthantheíte opoiondípote állon.." She really id wonder, what he might be saying, but it seemed to be soothing her either way; maybe the low rumble of his words, and perhaps just his being there beside her.. Though she wouldn't let him touch her, now, she'd been carried home after slicing the portal with his pleas, and had slipped away and shrugged him off - accepting only tokens, as he gave her what he could; wrapping his bedsheets around her despite the mud that would be drying between them now. And no one had anything to say, and Hay Lin had been sent by Caleb to shower, while the equally muddy Irma stared almost jaundiced where she sat, cloaked in probably several men's blood as well as earth. "Kai koitáxte eseís, tha páo na tous epiplíxo gia na afísei aftó na symveí.."

Will seethed, and shrank back immediately as Cornelia spotted the warm damp towel in his hands; her eyes lingering, before they flitted to the slice on her forehead that was far too deep to be a cut, and Cornelia had even wondered, for a second, how far the weapon had been from Will's brain.. But she swallowed and pushed it down, and didn't disrupt the silence - excluding Caleb's whisper she couldn't quite hear, though something in English; she was sure he was pleaing again.. And Will's hand dropped from her forehead, and again it was silent, and movement seemed fixed only to Caleb, who pushed the cloth against her head with one hand, smiling as she sat morbid, and he whispered words louder now than before. "It's not even going to scar.. I.. It was in a dangerous place, but it's not even going to scar.."

**...**

Caleb pressed the plastic plaster to her head, if only to hide what she'd be ashamed of, and what reminded him forcibly of his shame. And she pushed up then; standing up and walking without concern, though she didn't stop him, when he pressed his hand to her back, in a support from the slightest wobble in her step. He wasn't taking her home; she'd said she didn't want him, well, she'd shook her head and Yan Lin had offered her son to drive her. So he took her to the top step, and didn't dare touch her any closer, because he was a curse, and he wouldn't want her exposed to him. "S-See you."

There were so many things he'd like to say, but he forced out the least inviting, and he knew that it seemed mocking of her works; his abomination of cowardice and her nearly death narrowed into something as casual as _see you_, but he couldn't tell her and he didn't know what to say: there was no word to his mind, nor expression to his nature that he knew of to present to her. Nothing was good enough anyway, and he stared at the floor as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Lypámai, étsi sygnómi. Poté den tha to aisthantheí kai páli - <strong>I'm sorry, so sorry. You are never going to feel like that again..

**Lypámai, étsi sygnómi. Poté den tha to aisthantheí kai páli, kai Páo na exetásoume sostá tóra, kai den tha nióthete kanénan állo, entáxei. Óchi an eínai epódyna, den tha sas afísei na aisthantheíte opoiondípote állon -** I'm sorry, so sorry. You are never going to feel like that again and I'm going to look (after you) properly now, and you won't feel anyone else, okay. Not if it's sore, I won't let you feel anyone else's..

**Kai koitáxte eseís, tha páo na tous epiplíxo gia na afísei aftó na symveí.. - **And look at you, I'm going to berate them for letting this happen..

Okay, what Caleb is saying is quite 'babying' and pointless because she can't hear, but please remember he is in shock, and he is convincing/calming himself as much as her with his words - trying to convince himself this is closer to casual than it actually is.

Also, changed the ending TTigerz - sue me. Well, don't I have nothing, but it's getting soooo long...

One more chapter tomorrow?


	21. Chapter 21

It was a vast, empty sensation, that drowned Will's mind. So that the entire surrounding world seemed eerie; surreal, like a migrane. Nothing was quite in focus; her vision a kalidescope of colours, while she knew she stared down at pure white - the raging torrents of confused trills in an equal opposition to the chasm of her inner turmoil. Steam, now, rather than water seemed to slice past her skin; the sheer temperature creating pure white mist from the nozzle, as well as blistering hot showers of raindrops she could not feel in comparison to those of earlier, though, then, she hadn't felt those either - she'd been distracted.

She got it. In the end. Everything she had wanted, though then it had been wrong. Caleb was too sorry, and the warm drink had looked like blood christened mud. And her mother had been at home when she pushed the door open - a surprise to say the least, but a pleasant one too. Not that she felt it; Will could only presume that she'd be grateful, as she possibly ought to have with Caleb - not that it mattered. Her dismissal would be rectified; she'd fix it all tomorrow. After all. _He'd _left her.

But she was sure that she'd be happy her mother was home, and had forced out something, semi-coherent, that breifly stated that she would shower first. It had to have been hours ago.

The feeling of the dead. _Perhaps. _That nothingness, laced with disconcern and a loathing: of what she did not understand.. It felt something of her father's retreat, though she was quite sure she did not loath herself, and this time there wasn't something missing.. It all was. And she had herself: in her body.. Somewhere. But she seemed unable to reach that and she only felt the cold.. In her warm house and scarring shower.

Ice cold. Will knew she would be scalding herself; her skin tingling and slowly becoming red before it would begin performing welts.. But she couldn't stop; couldn't leave; couldn't get out. Not yet. Not until the heat reached her. Reached inside her. Not that it ever would. She'd been stupid enough to check, too; to turn the water icy cold, and now she doubted it would ever thaw. What was left. Of her.

"Shit.." Even her voice sounded distant, though she turned off the water and pulled away the plasticy curtain: to see what had smashed, and why.

Will frowned at the splayed litter of shards, and her and her mother's toothbrushes; a tube of toothpaste had flown across the floor. It didn't make sense, really. Not with the glass forever pushed to the back of the large window-shelf, and not with the toothpaste which had previously fallen into the sink.. She was sure of it. And she-

"SHIT!" Everything came back and she crumpled, physically, with pain; heat radiating through her body so intensely; fatigue encasing her; adrenaline screaming through her veins; an intense fear; a blinding panic. Everything had returned to it's colour and form, and Will cursed as her body singed and Will could only wince - halfway from the bathtub - as she retreated her foor back in and pulled out a shard of thick glass from the near center arc of her foot; her teeth clenching as she cringed fearfully at the drizzle of blood that drooled and plopped onto the edge of the white, plastic tub; wondering if it would stain, and wondering if her mother would hear her - pulling her towel over her back and clutching it to her.

**...**

Lord Cedric seethed, glaring forcefully at a broken tear in a painting, and Elyon could almost feel his blood boiling as she stood; grateful at last to have found him, because there had been no assurity that he was alive, and she had locked up as many as she could. He was pacing; a jerk in his hand his only movement, but she could see him walking circles around his mind, and she so wondered his frustration. They had won.. Why didn't she feel like it, for even Phobos had smiled. "Cer-"

Elyon jolted. When suddenly he whirled and her eyes met his and he was only staring. Only staring. A quiver in his mouth; that jerk in his hand, he reminded her of those smoking videos that were played still fifty years at least from release. But he didn't smoke; it wasn't what she meant, but it was that look in his eyes; something Prince Phobos almost had: he was an addict. "C-"

"Don't say anything.." She didn't know his addiction; a fierceness in his voice that was unrecognizable as Cedric, and that look on his face. That look on his face. Frustration: an anger and a resentment, and a fragment of negation.. He was almost not Cedric. Furious; definitly. And she had to feel a little afraid, though not of him so much as _for_ him..

"Cedri-" Elyon made a noise of startle, and then of pain when her back hit the icy cold metalic table that stood behind her; finding herself pushing hands against the chill, and pulling her feet from the floor to reckon more height - not in acceptance of his ravage, but merely an attempt of instinct: protecting her from the blow of him pushing more weight on her, though she found it fairly adversite when she dropped the support beneath her - his hands had reached for her waist and she'd flinched in surprise; the misfortune of him catching her rear as she fell to preferably hit the hard surface, and he conrinued to scower her mouth with his tounge..

She'd hit him. The noise almost echoed, and she felt something clench when he stared to her left; her hand still stinging from the blow, and his facade demeaniating and moldering, clearly realizing what he'd done and daring not to move because he'd have to face it. "I'm.. I can't apologise more, El- Princess, I'm truly-"

"Fine." She said it fast, and felt her colour increasing as he hung his head shamefullly, before pulling himself statured with a deep breath and turning away - stopping, momentarily, but he continued on; knowing his place to walk away; remembering his place beside her brother.. Elyon lifted her fingers, and barely brushed her throbbing lips, and stared at the man who walked away; wishing she hadn't shamed him, for his mistake, if only because she hadn't got the chance to tell him she was glad that he was okay.. "F-fine.."

**...**

"Silly girl.." Susan Vandom wrapped the white cotton material; winding it around her daughter's foot and smiling at the look on her face. Will had always mastered it; the expression that made her look far younger than she was; the curiosity embedded into her anxiety; her fear and pain giving in every few moments as she leaned a little forward to see if her leg was falling off yet. "Why did you get out?"

"Mom.." Susan smirked at the whimpering moan; Will squirming a little on the table where she sat - balled into a towel, yet to move from where Susan had involuntarily been forced to sit opposite of, to tend to the little girl she hadn't seen in a while: not the girl she drove to school that morning, and not the Will who'd scream at her, but the one who didn't realize she was pouting, and the one who didn't push as hard to get away. The little girl she liked the best of all her daughters. Will never honestly seemed to be playing baby. "I.. I cut my.."

"Yes, we got that far. You cut your foot, _very good_." Susan beamed as Will took too seriously her teasing; her shoulders rounding forward and her hair sliding in front of her face in shame, and Susan slid the foot and the pale leg from it's balance on the end of her knee; ignoring the pinkness, that seemed to refuse to calm after the heat of the shower. "C'mon, it's late Will.. Go to bed."

**...**

Caleb wish he hadn't gone to bed; the duvet having had been replaced with thinner layers because Will had soaked it through, and now he was left entirely freezing. He could put on a shirt, Caleb supposed, but he found that the bitter winter chills that were probably warmer than Meridian's had stilled him, and it wasn't as though he'd be sleeping anyway: his own words rattling through his mind, and a feirce rage of quiet feelings that he couldn't quite hold as he blew white mist into the night.

He'd forgotten; to switch the radiator on; to close the little window, and if it snowed, now in November, he would probably die of frost, though maybe not in Heatherfield. Another night at least.. He wish he'd asked for several, as Caleb knew he was no readier today than tomorrow, and he didn't want to read on in Phobos' book - he'd had a look and he knew he should be furious that Will had gone to him.. But, one of the times it had been him, and he wished he'd forced her with him to celebrate, rather than begging from Phobos what Caleb couldn't provide her in his state of anger.

And he didn't like reading it anyway; Phobos' mind was too structured, even for him, and Caleb found the similarities in words hard to read; blurring black against yellow parchment, as the stolen light made it difficult.. So he simply rolled over and singled out the books he didn't read - he only liked to look at the pictures of Hay Lin's stories, because he'd read a few and he was sure he could come up with better ones, when all of them seemed to be princesses who loved commoners, or commoners who found their prince.. He just liked the pictures, though he supposed he'd never admit it: his fingers glazing the pages as he smirked at the little fish-girl in the ocean... He'd met one of them once. He liked this one's red hair..

* * *

><p>Okay, that was a little cute, but I'm doing the shock, because Caleb is a little boy really - if only younger when it comes to shock, because he doesn't really know how to handle himself - and he's almost resignating: abandoning the rebel stuff and distracting himself by becoming overly immersed in something as trivial as a children's story. Letting himself imagine it, because he doesn't want to think about reality - almost creating a safer world. It's quite common for it actually to happen to children, and adults: a sort of denial, if you will.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Will found herself holding her legs in, close to her chest; watery streams down her cheeks and she could not grasp why. Why everything hurt; her soul aching and trembling within her, and maybe she did know: that boy behind the glass. He couldn't hear her and she only knew she couldn't leave him.

Trapped. He was trapped in a clear box, and occasionally she could swear that he saw her, but green eyes only flashed in her direction for a second, before he sat down again.

Crossed his legs. Sat down. And maybe after a while he'd start standing, but he'd always sit back down when his hand touched the clear roof of his cubical cage.

And she'd screamed; hours ago, and had pounded against that glass, and had scraped her fingers along at every corner, and had even pushed against it - trying to find the door. The opening side. It seemed to have been built around him, and she'd begged and cried out for him to try, because she hadn't thought there'd be oxygen in that little box. There couldn't be. But time wasn't moving, in that little box: time must be standing almost still. That same second, again and again and maybe it was his nightmare this time.

Had she been that repetitive?

Had there been someone screaming and trying to reach her?

She could only watch, sitting on the cool floor, because it was all white again.. But there didn't seem to be an end this time; maybe there never had been one: the inside of the big clear box illuding her to think there were.. Everything just faded away into the neverending white floor, and she watched the boy sitting calmly.

Had his room been shrinking?

Was she safe, just sitting and watching inches away?

Would the walls hit her if the _'room'_ grew again?

Was he really asleep? He seemed too calm to know that it was a nightmare yet, but Will only knew that it was nearly morning. There was a watch out here, too, that she looked at; it had been on the floor when she'd arrived, and she knew now that it was the source of that ticking noise - a tiny wrist watch that was far too loud.

Broken now. She'd thrown it on the floor. Poor boy, he'd go mad if he had to listen to it, but it must be nearly morning. It had been hours.

**...**

Nerissa opened her eyes in the darkness, and knew that she was done. Will's scream as she'd jumped at the box; unaware that the little boy she'd based from Will's mind was her nightmare. Not his own.

No child had dreampt that fate other than her: scrambling desperately as clear walls lay splattered with too much blood on the inside. Nothing more fearful, than the feeling that you should have saved them. The knowing that you couldn't, but the part of your mind still screaming that you should.

Or so, Nerissa had been told.

* * *

><p>Okay I am going to do this for the confusing dreams - The (presumably very young) boy was <em>based <em>on Caleb, but not actually him: Nerissa can't _quite _access Will's brain yet, and is only getting scrappy pieces of images. Basically, Will thought he was having a nightmare and she'd tried and failed at first to get him out, then had bleakly watched him repeat himself for what would feel like hours (or be hours - we never know for certain), then 'finally' something had happened - bloody, violent, and I imagine it as something pretty much explicit as/more than a cert18 - which has left Will screaming and trying to get him out again, even though it's too late. It's that conscious guilt and denial that if she somehow gets there she can save him (the idea that he'd have woken up if it was a nightmare lost by horrified desperation).


End file.
